Honor y Pasión
by JDayC
Summary: La crueldad de su hermano mayor y la lucha por conseguir el poder, obligaran a Hans a huir de las Islas del Sur. Para proteger a su sobrina, legítima heredera al trono, Él deberá fingirse muerto, cambiar de identidad y olvidar su orgullo para pedir ayuda a quién años atrás intentase asesinar. PostMovie. SemiAU. OoC.
1. Prólogo - Vientos de Huracán

**Resumen: **_La crueldad de su hermano mayor y la lucha por conseguir el poder, obligaran a Hans a huir de las Islas del Sur. Para proteger a su sobrina, legítima heredera al trono, Él deberá fingir su muerte, cambiar de identidad y olvidar su orgullo para pedir ayuda a quién años atrás intentase asesinar. Sus caminos se han cruzado y poco a poco los sentimientos que creyeron congelados comenzaran a surgir._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, esta historia es producto de nuestra loca imaginación y una sobredosis de palomitas con extra mantequilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>_Post-Movie. SemiAU. Participación de OC's. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Uso de poderes sobrenaturales. Esta historia incluirá escenas 'Rate M' necesarias para el desarrollo de la trama; ante todo, madurez para tratar el tema. Sí no les gusta, no lean, Gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>»» Honor y Pasión ««<strong>_

_Prólogo - Vientos de Huracán_

Surcar los tormentosos mares nocturnos no representaba problema alguno para marineros de gran experiencia como lo eran ellos, el verdadero inconveniente era el ataque del enemigo y las olas que arremetían en contra de la embarcación, amenazando con hundirla en medio del mar.

El estruendo de los cañones llegó a sus oídos y momentos después el impacto de las balas sacudió el galeón a su cargo. Un sentimiento de impotencia le invadió.

No había otro motivo para regresar a casa, más aquel que era el de recuperar su título, su honor como parte de la realeza e intentar ganar la comprensión y admiración de sus padres y hermanos; había hecho tres años fuera de territorio isleño y estos le habían servido para reflexionar y arrepentirse de todas sus malas acciones del pasado, sin embargo todo aquello por lo que arduamente había trabajado lo había perdido en solo unas cuantas horas, está vez por un fin mucho más noble.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que pudo oír los latidos de su propio corazón y que fue interrumpido por otro fuerte estruendo, un agresivo movimiento del barco y los gritos de angustia de su tripulación.

El ruido ocasiono que la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos comenzara a llorar haciendo que el miedo y la desesperación invadieran su cuerpo.

"Almirante Westerguard, '_El Tempestad'_ no resistirá más tiempo, al precio que sea debo sacarlo de aquí"

"Ni lo piense Capitán, no pienso abandonar a mi tripulación, preparen un contraataque" El joven frente a Él; de cabellos castaños, alto, de profundos ojos ambarinos y no mucho mayor, le sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros y lo miro fijamente y con determinación a sus ojos esmeraldas.

"Hans, entre tus brazos, llevas a la esperanza de toda nuestra nación; William, te confió esta misión por una razón muy importante… Así que si es para protegerles, no dudaré en entregar mi vida"

"John... No puedo" Las gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre el rostro del pelirrojo confundiéndose con las verdaderas lágrimas que escaparon involuntariamente de su mirada esmeralda.

Esos tres años no habían pasado en vano; a sus próximos a cumplir veintiséis años; Hans había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, la espalda se había fortalecido por el trabajo ajeno, el cabello y las patillas los llevaba en corte menor junto con el asomo de una barba rojiza; era ya, un hombre que había cruzado la delgada linea entre la juventud y la adultez.

"Sí puedes, nunca dudes de las decisiones de tu hermano; al igual que él y toda la nación de las Islas del Sur, yo también confío en ti"

William, su décimo hermano fue el único que creyó en Él después de su fallido intento de regicidio en Arendelle, uso sus habilidades e influencias para evitar que la corte real lo condenara a muerte y le sugirió a su padre que le impusiera una condena menor para así probar, ser de utilidad a la ancestral casa de los Westerguard.

Gracias a William es que aún seguía con vida.

"Alteza..." Uno de los soldados se acercó hacia ellos, urgiéndolos a tomar una decisión; en medio de la tormenta, bajo ataque del enemigo y un barco a medio hundir, el tiempo era apremiante y parecía ser que Hans no lo entendía.

"El General Westerguard va a bordo del _'Alas de Plata', _estamos perdidos" Otro de los soldados dio información para apresurar a la toma de decisiones por parte de ambos jóvenes.

"Sabes que James no se detendrá hasta cumplir con su 'diplomático' deber" John por fin le soltó los hombros.

"Tienes razón John, las Islas del Sur merecen un líder sabio y justo; que ame y comprenda a su pueblo, sea amable y digno de recibir el título de Rey" Miró hacia sus brazos y sonrió.

No importaba lo difícil de la situación, Él cumpliría con su misión. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

El ataque se intensificó; Hans fue conducido al extremo del barco donde le esperaba un pequeño y discreto bote salvavidas, entro en él y un nuevo impacto comenzó a hundir la embarcación.

"Sí tienes suerte, llegarás con bien a una de las islas de territorio aliado; adiós amigo, hasta que el tiempo decida reunirnos nuevamente" Los soldados cortaron las amarras del bote, este cayó con violencia al mar y fue sacudido por las grandes olas, alejándolo de ahí.

"Muchas gracias... John" A lo lejos, observó con un nudo en la garganta, como con un último impacto, su querido barco de batalla se hundía en el mar, llevándose consigo la vida de su mejor amigo y la de su fiel tripulación.

Sostuvo con fuerza a la pequeña criatura que lloraba entre sus brazos, el bote se movió con violencia y fue volcado por una gran ola; Hans boqueo varias veces y abrió con sorpresa los ojos al ver otra ola acercarse hacia ellos; desesperación, miedo e impotencia fueron las reacciones que experimentó su cuerpo.

Lleno de adrenalina y en medio de todo el desastre entendió que su última preocupación sería su propia vida, pues aún con la criatura en brazos y usando todas sus fuerzas logró darle vuelta al bote y nadar hacía él, en busca de un sitio seguro, solo Dios sabía sí sobrevivirían; pues todo pronostico aseguraba que el mar se convertiría en la tumba de ambos.

"Preparen los botes, busquen algún sobreviviente, si encuentran a mi hermano menor ya saben que hacer..." James frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en visible frustración.

"Si, Alteza…"

* * *

><p>Era casi cerca de la medianoche, en el palacio de las Islas del Sur, la crueldad e ira de un príncipe se desataba sobre su hermano menor. Robert Westerguard, segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono, insatisfecho con las nuevas reformas, se reveló contra la última voluntad del testamento de su Rey, tomo un momento de debilidad y ordenó a sus soldados atacar todo cuanto le asegurase, según él, apoderarse del trono.<p>

Un atentado contra el pueblo y una coartada excelente.

Sentado en un lugar que no le correspondía jugaba con el vino de su copa de vidrio; frente a él, de rodillas y con la cabeza hacia abajo, se encontraba un hombre encadenado de manos y pies; sus elegantes ropas yacían rasgadas, signo de haber sido torturado, su cabello rojizo caía desaliñado sobre los hombros y traía la barba cubierta de sangre seca.

"Con la frente en alto William, ¿Donde han quedado tus modales de príncipe? Pronto tendremos noticias"

"Majestad, su hermano menor regresó con noticias sobre el naufragio" William levantó el rostro y su mirada se lleno de temor; al final todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio había sido en vano; su hermano camino hacía él para quedar a un palmo de distancia, se colocó de rodillas a fin de quedar cara a cara y sonrió.

"¿De repente nos interesa lo que digan los guardias?, ¿William?" El aludido le escupió en la cara y lo fulmino con los ojos.

"Púdrete Robert" Lejos de ofenderse, su hermano limpió su rostro, se puso de pie y con la punta de su bota le propino una patada al estómago; Will bajo la cabeza, soportando el dolor.

"Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a tu Rey"

"Tú no... Tú no eres mi Rey y nunca lo serás" Sus ojos azules brillaron con profundo odio.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Por el pasillo, con el cabello y ropa humedas apareció el doceavo hermano de Hans.

"Su Alteza Real, el General James Westerguard"

"Bienvenido James" Robert sonrió de lado al ver entrar a su hermano menor; él era un año mayor a Hans, a sus veintisiete años era alto, delgado y atlético, tenía el cabello de color azabache, patillas cortas y ojos de un color algo inusual, azul oscuro casi negros, usaba lentes sin armazón y su mirada no traía sentimiento.

La mirada de quién ha cometido un asesinato a sangre fría.

"_Majestad" S_aludó inclinando la cabeza y llevando su puño derecho al corazón "Le comunico que no hay sobrevivientes del naufragio de _'El Tempestad'_, mis hombres lograron 'rescatar' al Capitán, pero temo que debido a sus heridas, no le queda mucho tiempo"

"Tráelo a mi" Ordenó dando la espalda a sus hermanos, Will miró suplicante a James pero este no le devolvió respuesta.

El pelinegro indicó a dos de sus soldados entrar, llevaban casi a rastras a un maltrecho John; lo colocaron frente a Robert a pocos pasos de donde permanecía Will.

"Capitán; por favor, dígame... ¿Qué sabe de nuestro príncipe Hans Westerguard?, según me informan, el joven viajaba en su embarcación hacia rumbos desconocidos" Robert imponía más miedo que respeto; treinta y siete años, alto, fornido, de cabello rubio cenizo y barba crecida; se paseaba alrededor de John con aire superior, el castaño permanecía con la frente en alto y sin mostrar signo de cobardía, ante toda tribulación siempre sería un soldado fiel al Rey, y Robert definitivamente estaba lejos de ser merecedor de ese título.

"Está muerto… cayó al mar"

"Miente" Bramó furioso uno de los soldados, James levantó la palma de su mano en forma vertical para callar a su hombre, John suspiro y ya no hablo más.

"Veo que se niega a cooperar pacíficamente Capitán, me temo que tendré que usar mis métodos" Un toque de malicia salió de los ojos azules de Robert, se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda, se acercó al muchacho y al tocar su pecho, en un rápido movimiento extrajo su corazón; John sintió frío, abrió los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El pequeño órgano vital palpitaba con fuerza sobre la mano del príncipe; algunos soldados quedaron asombrados, otros ahogaron un grito de terror, William palideció, pero James permaneció incorruptible apretando fuertemente los nudillos y frunciendo el entrecejo; Robert presionó levemente el diminuto corazón haciendo que el joven Kant se doblara del dolor sosteniéndose el pecho.

Sentía escapar el aire de sus pulmones y se sostenía el brazo izquierdo como quién sufre un ataque cardíaco.

"¿Sus últimas palabras? Capitán, piense muy bien en ellas"

John levanto la mirada con determinación, respiraba con dificultad pero haciendo que sus ojos ambarinos chocaran contra los azules del Rey, dijo con voz potente._  
><em>

"¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA!" Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

Ante tamaña respuesta y lleno de ira, Robert estrujó entre sus dedos el corazón de John, el castaño gritó de dolor y después cayó sin vida a los pies de James.

"Desháganse de la basura" Los soldados, tomaron el cuerpo de John y salieron de la sala. Algunos tomaron a William y lo arrastraron fuera del salón del trono, Robert miró una ultima vez a su hermano y antes de que los guardias lo retiraran de regreso a su celda le dijo "Tú error fue haber confiado en Hans"

* * *

><p>El clima no era diferente en Arendelle, las lluvias de verano eran impredecibles y ese día en especial, la Reina decidió permanecer más tiempo en su estudio, los asuntos de comercio exterior no se atendían solos y a sus próximos a cumplir veinticuatro años era uno de los temas que más odiaba resolver.<p>

Su familia crecía; Anna era una mujer casada, con un hermoso bebé de 7 meses que cuidar y muchas responsabilidades sociales en la corte; Kristoff había decidido conservar su título de repartidor oficial de hielo de Arendelle pero como esposo de Anna, sus responsabilidades al obtener el titulo de príncipe también aumentaron.

Su sobrino, Eiren Adgar era el vivo retrato de sus padres; había heredado el cabello, nariz y pecas de Anna, pero los ojos y el carácter tranquilo que sin duda pertenecía a Kristoff.

Elsa frotó con la yema de sus dedos su sien solo enfriando un poco, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando e impedía la concentración; Kai le había hecho el gran favor de llevarle una taza de té al estudio pero antes de que su mano llegará a ella, esta se quebró desde la base al borde del mismo; un rayo cruzó por la ventana detrás de ella, alumbrando el estudio al tiempo que era seguido del sonoro ruido característico del trueno haciendo que las paredes del palacio temblaran; la rubia miró con cierto temor la bebida al tiempo que el llanto de un bebé la distraía.

"¿Qué ocurre Elsa?" Frente a ella en la puerta del estudio se encontraba Anna con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

"No lo se Anna, pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! A todos los que leerán esta historia.<strong>

**Este capítulo fue re-editado el 11.11 a las 20:44. Los cambios fueron mínimos.**

**¡SE ACTUALIZARÁ LOS VIERNES!  
><strong>**Con ligero retraso de 48 horas.**

**Escrita en colaboración con Raikiri36.**

**Un saludo a todos los que ven _Once Upon a Time _y que sabrán identificar de donde me inspire para el poder de mi OC.**

_**¡JinDay Fuera!**_


	2. Cuando recibes perdón

**Disclaimer: **_Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, esta historia es producto de nuestra loca imaginación y una sobredosis de palomitas con extra mantequilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>_Post-Movie. SemiAU. Participación de OC's. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Uso de poderes sobrenaturales. Esta historia incluirá escenas 'Rate M' necesarias para el desarrollo de la trama; ante todo, madurez para tratar el tema. Sí no les gusta, no lean, Gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>»» Honor y Pasión ««<strong>_

**_Capítulo 1 ~ Cuando recibes perdón ~  
>Raikiri36 &amp; JDayC<em>**

Esa alegre mañana de verano, dos guardias de Arendelle arrojaron sin cuidado al príncipe Hans dentro de una de las celdas del barco francés. El pelirrojo no podía creer que estuvo tan cerca de cumplir su objetivo; eliminar a la Reina Elsa, reclamar Arendelle para él y lograr el reconocimiento de su familia.

Desgraciadamente ese _'Acto de Amor Verdadero'_ había frustrado sus planes y ahora tendría que vivir con la vergüenza de su nación, el disgusto de su padre, la mirada de decepción de la mujer que se hacía llamar su madre y la burla de sus hermanos.

Nadie entendía la situación de su vida, pero a pesar del fracaso y después del incidente causado por la Reina, algo en lo más profundo de su ser había cambiado; algo alojado en la oscuridad de su congelado corazón.

* * *

><p>El príncipe era víctima del bochorno que causaba el navegar en aguas más cálidas, se había deshecho de la mayor parte de su traje real, portando únicamente el pantalón azul y la camisa blanca; apoyando su espalda contra la pared y sentado en el suelo de su celda, observó al ministro acercarse a Él.<p>

"Llegaremos pronto a territorio de las Islas del Sur, Príncipe Hans" Él bufó y desvió ligeramente la mirada "Me encargaré personalmente de hablar con el Rey sobre sus aberrantes acciones en Arendelle"

"Ministro, si lo dice en ese tono de voz, cualquiera pensaría que fue algo mucho peor a cómo realmente ocurrió el hecho" Demasiado inteligente, dejo que una sonrisa de lado se dibujara en su rostro.

"Príncipe Hans... " Él le interrumpió.

"Espero no olvide que ayude a un pueblo que fue abandonado por su Reina en medio de una crisis que ella misma provoco"

"Eso no evita que vuelva a casa en desgracia, Alteza" El ministro le dio la espalda, con lo cual solo se gano el enojó del pelirrojo, ¿Quién demonios se creía ese sujeto para faltar al respeto a alguien de su rango? "La Reina Elsa sabrá apreciar su buena acción, yo por otro lado, confió en que su consejo le dé el castigo que merece" El ministro se alejó.

Hans dejó de sonreír y bajo la cabeza "_Lo más seguro, es que hoy mismo dejé de ver la luz del día" _Pensó.

* * *

><p>A los lejos, observó el imponente castillo de los Westerguard, Él que en el pasado había cruzado esas mismas puertas, lleno de alegría y orgullo, portando medallas y convirtiendo su nombre en leyenda, hoy las cruzaba reducido a un simple prisionero.<p>

En el palacio, el primer ministro pidió una audiencia con el Rey, esté escucho con atención todo el obrar de su hijo menor en Arendelle. El representante francés no olvidó mencionar que el príncipe también ayudo con ahínco al pueblo de Arendelle, mientras la Reina se encontraba desaparecida.

Sentado en su trono, Magnus Westerguard inspiraba respeto y temor; era alto y delgado pero con los músculos marcados, de larga cabellera y barba rojiza pero con pinceladas blancas propias de la edad, poseía unos profundos ojos verde esmeralda, mismos que su hijo Hans había heredado; eran tan parecidos, padre e hijo pero diferentes a la vez.

El pelirrojo pasó saliva nervioso, su padre siempre iba rodeado de un aire de superioridad. Uno muy similar al que acompañaba a la Reina Elsa el día de su coronación.

El ministro terminó su relato y tras unos minutos de silencio, el Rey despidió al representante asegurando que su hijo tendría el castigo que merecía por sus crímenes; al salir, Magnus y Hans quedaron en soledad.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa Hans?" Su voz pausada y tranquila, inspiro temor en el joven príncipe.

"Nada" Respondió.

"Eso puedo verlo hijo" Hizo una seña para que uno de sus guardias quitará los grilletes que rodeaban las muñecas del príncipe, al verse liberado, Hans se frotó las muñecas y contemplo las cicatrices en ellas "Yo, realmente esperaba que actuarás con bien"

"¡Lo único que quería era tu reconocimiento! Que me vieras como a mis hermanos" Hans estalló en lágrimas "¿Es que acaso el menor no vale nada?" Magnus cerró los ojos y suspiro "Siempre menospreciado, siempre hecho a un lado" El pelirrojo menor cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Regresa a tu habitación, más tarde te espero aquí mismo" Su padre se acercó a él y le tomo de los hombros para ayudarle a ponerse de pie "Para entonces ya tendré tu castigo" Y sin decir una palabra más, abandonó la sala dejando a Hans muy confundido.

¿Realmente ese era el gran Rey Magnus? Suspiro y salió de la sala, no sin antes mirar hacía la gran silla de oro que se hallaba en el centro; cabizbajo cerró las puertas y arrastró los pies hacia su recámara.

Tan parecido físicamente a su padre él también anhelaba gobernar con sabiduría.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, Hans regreso a la sala del trono, lugar donde sería juzgado por el consejo real; para mala suerte se vio obligado a usar el uniforme de la guardia marina y a portar con orgullo, todas y cada una de las condecoraciones ganadas y propias de su nacimiento. Al abrirse las puertas, reconoció a sus doce hermanos mayores sentados a la derecha e izquierda del Rey.<p>

Que conveniente era verlos a todos reunidos, nunca faltaba la ocasión en verles regocijarse con la vergüenza de uno.

Jensen, '_El Primogénito_'; idéntico al retrato de su difunta madre biológica, cabello rubio y ojos azules; a su lado, Robert también llamado '_El Regente_'. Seguía el primer par de hermanos gemelos Damien y Dereck, pelirrojos pero de ojos color aguamarina, mismos que le hicieron recordar a la princesa Anna de Arendelle. A sus espaldas, sintió las miradas de odio que pertenecían a sus hermanos trillizos; Arthur, Roland y Alrik. Estos encargados de hacerle sentir ignorado por dos años.

A la izquierda del Rey; su segundo par de hermanos gemelos, Fedrick y Hendrick; el siguiente le sonreía, su décimo hermano, William. Los últimos eran los más cercanos en edad a Él; Grant y James.

"¿Qué debería hacer contigo Hans? Como Rey de las Islas del Sur, debo responder y entregar constancia a la Reina Elsa de tu castigo" Hans palideció, por un momento creyó ver en su padre una chispa de duda acerca del castigo para crímenes como el suyo.

¿Acaso pensaba perdonarlo? Varias voces se dejaron escuchar, unas en susurro, otras con replica y enojo.

"Padre, si me permite sugerir" El que había hablado era William, traía el cabello revuelto y las patillas cortas; sonreía de manera infantil, haciendo sobresalir sus hoyuelos que resaltaban su mirada celeste.

"¿William?"

"Como todos los presentes saben, Hans es el Almirante más joven en la historia de las Islas del Sur; mi hermano James estará ocupado tres años con su entrenamiento militar, como para atender ciertos asuntos" Su mirada celeste se encontró con la esmeralda de su hermano "Quizá Hans pueda encargarse de esas comisiones"

"Debes estar bromeando Will" Bramó furioso uno de los mayores.

"No Robert, no bromeo; confió en que Hans lleve a cabo con bien su misión" Miró algo desafiante al mayor "Un tiempo en el exilio le ayudara a arreglar esa pequeña cabeza suya"

"La idea de Will, no suena mal"

"¿Jensen?"

"Piénsalo un momento Robert, con Hans en el exilio la reputación de las Islas del Sur se recuperara; confió en que, lejos de casa, él aprenda la lección"

¿Exilio? ¿Esa era la gran idea de sus hermanos? Prefería la muerte; con ese castigo solo perdería su apellido, su honor, su titulo.

El murmullo se generalizó, hermanos en favor y en contra.

Hans levantó la mirada y se encontró en el aire con la del Rey, ambas chocaron y como padre, Magnus logró derribar todas las barreras que su hijo se había construido, leyendo su mente, descubriendo todos y cada uno de sus secretos y anhelos.

"Hans" Finalmente hablo "Aceptaré la propuesta que ofrece tu hermano, para recuperar tu honor y tu apellido, demuestra ser de utilidad a la casa Westerguard, regresa cuando hayas cumplido y cerrado todos los tratados, te estoy brindando mi indulgencia, no la desperdicies" El Rey se levantó, paso a su lado sin verlo y salió de la sala; uno a uno le fueron imitando sus hijos y se retiraron, algunos indiferentes, otros con odio en la mirada.

Hans miro al trono y soltó un bufido exasperado, apretaba sus manos en signo de total frustración.

"Ella tiene la culpa de todo, la Reina Elsa arruinó mis planes y existencia, juro que la eliminaré, pero antes, destruiré lo que más ama, le borraré el significado a su existencia como ha hecho con la mía"

"Y entonces, ellos vendrán y te condenarán a muerte" Una voz calmada, pacífica y divertida hablo tras él.

"¿Por qué Will?"

"Porque eres mi hermano menor y no iba a permitir que te condenarán a muerte, solo fue un tropiezo"

"Eres un idiota" Salió de la sala, dando la espalda a su hermano.

"Ya lo veras Hans, algún día me agradecerás" Will rió y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>El amanecer llego a territorio Isleño. Respiro profundo y sus pulmones se llenaron del grandioso aroma a mar y sal; con determinación caminó por el muelle sin mirar atrás, realmente no le importaba alejarse de casa, lo que le dolía era perder su identidad. ¿Exilio? Vaya idea la de Will. Subió por la rampa hacía su barco '<em>El Tempestad'<em>, una imponente nave de guerra.

"Capitán, prepare todo, nos vamos" Sonrió de lado al reconocer al joven.

"Almirante es un gran honor volver a surcar los mares a su lado" dijo él con cierto deje de sarcasmo.

"Ya cállate John y démonos prisa… quiero regresar cuanto antes a recuperar lo mío" dijo levemente molesto.

"Como ordenes Hans… Ya oyeron caballeros, leven anclas… nos vamos"

Dirigió su mirada esmeralda por ultima vez hacía el castillo y suspiro mientras el barco se alejaba de puerto Isleño. Este era el inicio de un nuevo camino, de su camino de redención. Su padre le había brindado una nueva oportunidad, una indulgencia a sus pecados.

El capitán era su mejor amigo de la infancia, aquel que le enseño el arte de la espada y a cabalgar en Sitrón; John Kant, un joven castaño de ojos ambarinos que no era mucho mayor a él, excelente persona llena de valores y un soldado fiel al servicio del Rey en turno.

Magnus observó desde lo alto de la torre, ver partir a su hijo menor en espera de que cumpliera su misión y regresará pronto a casa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó serio.

"Tres años a partir de este día" La voz era tranquila y arrastraba las palabras en un susurro.

"¿Sabes quién será?"

"Desgraciadamente no puedo ver más allá de las imágenes que me muestran mis sueños" Sonó frustrado.

"Estaré preparado para enfrentarlo"

"Padre… Siempre le seré fiel al Rey" Una inocente lágrima descendió por la mejilla de su hijo.

"Que así sea… James" Pese al dolor de ver sufrir a su hijo menor, sabía que era por su bien.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado las primeras semanas después de la coronación de Elsa; Anna había estrechado una linda amistad con Kristoff; el joven moría de amor por la princesa pero al recordar su posición de plebeyo se alejaba de ella.<p>

Elsa noto ese comportamiento, y para evitar herir a ambos, permitió al joven cortejar a su hermana, que importaba lo que la gente del parlamento y los ministros pensarán, era amor verdadero, la magia más pura y poderosa.

Cierto día, mientras los tres desayunaban, llego Kai con importante correspondencia para la Reina.

"¿Es algo malo Elsa?" preguntó la menor al ver el pálido rostro de la soberana.

"Es una de las misivas privadas del Rey de las Islas del Sur" Respondió ella, abriendo el sobre.

_Querida Reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

_Le escribo con gran pesar, para disculparme por las acciones cometidas en contra suya por el menor de mis hijos, el príncipe Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur. Le comunico que junto a mi consejo, he tomado la decisión de mandar al exilio al príncipe para que cumpla con algunas tareas en beneficio de mi reino. __Esperando que las relaciones comerciales no se rompan con Arendelle, le envió un cordial saludo._

_ Rey Magnus Westerguard III de las Islas del Sur._

"¿Exilio? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó curioso el rubio

"Es obvio Kristoff; Hans posee sangre real, no puede condenarlo a muerte así no más… ¿Me equivoco Elsa?"

"No Anna, no te equivocas, veo que tus lecciones han rendido fruto… De todos modos tendré a bien asegurarme de que su barco no llegue a nuestras tierras; Kai encárgate por favor"

"Como ordene Majestad" El mayordomo tomo la carta y salió del comedor.

"Deben disculparme, pero hay trabajo que terminar, espero su mañana sea provechosa"

"Gracias Elsa" Y despidiéndose de su adorable hermana menor, la Reina salió rumbo a su estudio.

Los tiempos eran perfectos y como decía un libro de su padre, "_Cuando los vientos cambien, solo será señal de buenas o malas noticias_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casi 2 años y medio después...<strong>_

Amenazas de guerra, tormentas con vientos huracanados, saqueos por parte de los piratas. Fueron algunos de los retos y dificultades que se encontró Hans en su camino a la redención.

Conoció pueblos y gente amable, personas que con una sonrisa le hicieron mejorar su día. Trabajo al calor del sol para ganarse el pan de cada día, fortaleció sus músculos y poco a poco fue dejando a ese débil jovenzuelo para dar paso a un hombre maduro.

John también le vio crecer, cambiar y dio reporte al Rey de las aventuras de su hijo. Así en medio de nuevas anécdotas, el joven inmaduro de veintitrés años con aspiraciones a ser Rey desapareció para dar paso a un hombre de veinticinco años.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará volver a casa?"

"Con lo cambiante que es el clima, cerca de tres meses"

"Andando, es hora de regresar a las Islas del Sur" Un hombre distinto fue el que saludo a su amigo, de cuerpo trabajado, alto, con el cabello rojo ligeramente largo, patillas cortas y el asomo de una barba de candado "Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Rey Thomas, pero me temo que debo volver a mi hogar"

"Príncipe Hans, Capitán John… las tierras de Oeste estarán encantados de volver a tenerlos como visitantes" Un hombre robusto de barba blanca y ojos verdes le estrecho la mano a ambos "Las Islas del Sur no están lejos, a poco más de un mes en barco, sin embargo el Capitán Kant tiene razón, con estos vientos puede incluso que su ruta de viaje se atrase"

"Le agradezco que firmará tratado con mi nación, le prometo volver algún día para la coronación del Príncipe Jules" Sonrió de lado.

"Esperare ese día… buen viaje amigo"

Hans y John subieron al barco junto a su tripulación y emprendieron viaje de regreso a las Islas del Sur.

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado. Se sentía un hombre nuevo, alguien a quien la indulgencia de años atrás le había cambiado por completo. Ya no había rastro de la arrogancia ni soberbia, ambos habían sido desplazados por inteligencia y humildad.

* * *

><p>En Arendelle también habían cambiado mucho las cosas; la Reina había crecido, a sus veintitrés años era conocida por tratar a su pueblo con cariño, inteligencia y humildad; demostrando que era una buena líder y que no necesitaba de ningún hombre a su lado; temiendo que alguien en sus intenciones de desposarla quisiere robarle el trono, se había negado a recibir pretendientes.<p>

Ella al igual que Anna creía en el amor verdadero, pero la gran barrera que representaban sus poderes le hacía creer que eso no era para ella y solo hasta que encontrará quien la aceptase con tan maravillosa habilidad y la amara por quien era, aceptaría considerar la opción de cortejo.

La Princesa Anna y Kristoff, el joven repartidor de hielo, habían contraído nupcias el año pasado, durante el invierno, justo cuando Anna cumplió veintiún años. Y pronto serían los afortunados padres del heredero a la Corona por decisión de Elsa, Anna estaba de 4 meses.

Todo iba cambiando para bien.

* * *

><p>En las Islas del Sur, dos hombres se encontraban en el estudio del Rey, el mismo monarca había cambiado en dos años, su cabello ahora era completamente blanco y sus ojos verdes habían perdido un poco de brillo pero conservaban bondad en ellos, a su lado su doceavo hijo, el único pelinegro también había madurado, seguía llevando el cabello corto y ahora detrás de sus gafas transparente se perfilaba una mirada calculadora y sombría.<p>

"La hora se acerca, los vientos están cambiando" Informó el pelinegro.

"Y estoy preparado para lo que sea"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! A todos los que leen esta historia.<strong>**  
><strong>

**Este capítulo fue re-editado el 12.11 a las 11:11**

**¡SE ACTUALIZARÁ LOS VIERNES!**

_**¡JinDay Fuera!**_


	3. Punto de partida

**Disclaimer:**_ Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, esta historia es producto de nuestra loca imaginación y una sobredosis de palomitas con extra mantequilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>_Post-Movie. SemiAU. Participación de OC's. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Uso de poderes sobrenaturales. Esta historia incluirá escenas 'Rate M' necesarias para el desarrollo de la trama, ante todo, madurez para tratar el tema. Sí no les gusta, no lean. Gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>»» Honor y Pasión ««<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2 ~ Punto de partida ~  
>Raikiri36 &amp; JDayC<strong>_

_Sumergido en total oscuridad, lo único que pueden ver sus ojos son las dos grandes antorchas que iluminan tenuemente la entrada al salón del trono. El silencio, su único acompañante, solo es roto por el ligero andar de sus botas, su agitada respiración y los latidos descontrolados de su corazón. Siente en su pecho, un extraño golpe de dolor; al abrir las puertas, contempla una cruel escena frente a Él; lo que había dentro, no era lo que esperaba al volver a casa._

_En el suelo, yacen los cuerpos sin vida de su padre y de varios de sus hermanos mayores… Todo es sangre, dolor y muerte._

_Perplejo y confundido, dirige su mirada esmeralda hacia la gran silla de oro en el centro, unos enigmáticos y profundos ojos azules le fulminan con gran odio. Lleva instintivamente su mano al costado en busca de su espada; se agita, tiembla, no tiene con que defenderse; por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, el miedo se apodera de su ser._

_La tenue luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana e ilumina el rostro del asesino y traidor._

"_¿Tú?" Pregunta confundido._

"_Bienvenido a casa, Hans" Le sonríe con sorna y prepotencia. Se levanta del lugar que ocupa y camina hacía el aludido, el pelirrojo intenta moverse pero sus piernas no le responden._

_El sorpresivo llanto de un bebé los sobresalta._

"_Corre" Una voz cansada y grave le habla, Hans mira hacia sus costados y ve con horror, el ensangrentado rostro de su hermano mayor, en sus brazos descansa un pequeño bulto de mantas dueño del llanto "Cuida de ella y protégela" En sus manos deposita a la bebé, antes de caer inconsciente a sus pies._

"_¡Entrégame a esa bastarda! … Yo soy el Rey"_

_Una extraña fuerza le invade cada parte de su ser, con su mano libre toma la espada de su caído hermano "Jamás lograras tus asquerosos objetivos, no mientras exista yo"_

"_Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente" El duelo entre las espadas no se hace esperar, el pelirrojo titubea, un golpe va directo a su costado, un extraño y grueso muro de hielo se interpone entre ambos, la bebé ríe._

_Hans da vuelta y huye de la cruel escena, sale del palacio. __Olvidándose de todo, dejando atrás todo._

El fuerte movimiento del barco, hizo caer a Hans de su cama y despertar. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión; un leve sudor frío le recorre la frente, su sueño había sido tan real que aún podía sentir en su mano la empuñadura de la espada, miró a su alrededor pero solo se encontraba en su camarote.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?, con pesar se levantó del suelo para colocarse las ropas y salir a cubierta; un fuerte rayo de sol le recibió y obligó a llevarse el dorso de la mano a la cara.

"Al fin despiertas, 'marmota' creí que habías muerto" La voz risueña de John le saludo emocionado.

"Ya cierra la boca John, ¿Tan tarde es?"

"Cerca de medio día; sí que tienes el sueño pesado, fui a despertarte temprano pero no obtuve resultado"

"Tuve un sueño extraño" Explicó.

"Tu siempre tienes sueños extraños" La cara de John era una joya, tenía unas inmensas ganas de estallar en risas pero por su integridad física se contuvo. Ya conocía como era Hans cuando se enojaba.

"TIERRA A LA VISTA" El grito y emoción de la tripulación no le permitieron reclamar a las burlas de su amigo, sonrió de lado, al fin… después de casi tres años en el mar, las Islas del Sur les recibían nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Al divisar el barco, los murmullos de los comerciantes no se hicieron esperar; al fin, después de tanto tiempo, regresaba a casa el décimo tercer hijo del Rey, el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur.<p>

Las banderas escarlatas con el grabado del león dorado ondearon al ritmo del viento; la posición del sol en lo más alto del cielo, le indicó que debía ser cerca de mediodía.

William Westerguard amablemente se había ofrecido a escoltar a su hermano de vuelta al palacio apenas tocase puerto, pero entre sus planes había una noticia importante y que consideraba de mayor prioridad. Iba vestido de ciudadano civil, muy extraño e inusual en un miembro de la familia real; traía un pantalón marrón, botas negras, una camisa beige y un chaleco a juego con sus pantalones; su cabello pelirrojo había crecido y lo llevaba en esos momentos en una discreta coleta, alrededor de la mandíbula crecía una barba sin bigote y sus brillantes ojos azules más la sonrisa en los labios remarcaban ese aire infantil pero maduro de Él.

Hans bajó al puerto, y contemplo su barco, la imponente nave de batalla, orgullo de los Westerguard, por fin descansaba en puerto amigo.

Will miró a su crecido hermano menor, traía el uniforme de la guardia marina, el cabello ligeramente despeinado y la sombra de una barba alrededor de la boca, "de candado" le llamarían algunos; sus brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los esmeraldas de él.

"Bienvenido a las Islas del Sur, Almirante" El tono divertido de su voz, hizo brillar de nostalgia los ojos de su hermano.

"William" Hans corrió hacía él y lo estrecho en un caluroso abrazo "He vuelto hermano" Will correspondió a tan infantil e inusual gesto.

"Ya estás de regreso 'enano' bien hecho" Lo tomo agresivamente del cuello y le despeino por completo.

"¡Hey! Que le arruinas la guapura natural"

"Bienvenido seas John" Will saludó al capitán "Procuraré tener un lugar para ti en la cena" Hans aún seguía bajo el brazo de su hermano, con el cabello revuelto y adquiriendo un tono ligeramente azul.

"Debo rechazar tan generosa oferta Alteza, pero creo que mejor me iré a pasear por ahí, necesito un trago" John miró curioso a su amigo "¿Desde cuándo Hans es azul?" Will se disculpo y le soltó. El castaño se partió de risa por la conducta de los hermanos y despidiéndose se retiro a su hogar.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Que es lo que sigue?" Hans se frotaba el cuello y se acomodaba la solapa de la camisa.

"Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado, quiero mostrarte algo, acompáñame" Hans se dio cuenta de las ropas de su hermano y le acompaño por el pueblo, ¿Que clase de plan tenía en mente?

* * *

><p>"¡Ahhhh!" Un grito de dolor se dejó escuchar por todos los pasillos del palacio de Arendelle "Esto... no debería... estar sucediendo"<p>

"Alteza, por favor tranquilícese"

"¿Cómo me pides tranquilidad Gerda? Mi bebé está por nacer y aún no está en tiempo... tengo miedo" El parto de Anna se había adelantado por un imprudente descuido de ella al bajar las escaleras, ante tal evento se le aviso de inmediato a la Reina.

"¡Anna!" Elsa entró a la habitación de su hermana dejando al andar una estela delgada de hielo, signo visible de que no controlaba bien sus emociones, estaba nerviosa, su sobrino o sobrina se había adelantado por dos meses a la fecha asignada por el médico.

"¡Elsa! ¿Dónde está Kristoff? ¡Ahhh!" La pelirroja se sostuvo el vientre por el repentino dolor que le invadió, sus ojos aguamarina reflejaban su gran temor y dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas, por mucho que se esforzará no habría manera de evitar que el bebé naciera ese día "Necesito que este aquí... conmigo"

"Ya viene en camino pequeña" Elsa acarició los rebeldes cabellos de su hermana y miro significativamente a uno de sus guardias personales, el soldado salió a toda prisa en busca del príncipe. Elsa dirigiéndose a su hermana menor intento infundirle algo de valor para la gran prueba que pronto afrontaría, ser madre "Anna, el médico está aquí, es hora"

La pelirroja asintió y un brillo de esperanza se reflejó en su mirada. Estrecho la mano de su hermana mayor.

"No te apartes de mí, te lo ruego, no hasta que esto termine" Elsa asintió.

* * *

><p>Mientras seguía a su hermano por la ciudad real, la gente se inclinaba al verlo y le saludaba con respeto y fidelidad, algo raro viniendo de ellos que sabían de sus acciones irresponsables en Arendelle. Justo era la quinta persona que le saludaba cuando se percató de que nadie se fijaba en William, ¿De eso se trataba?, el décimo príncipe usaba ropa de civil, para confundirse con la gente del pueblo, por mucho que se parecieran, él aún portaba el uniforme de la guardia marina.<p>

"_Eres un genio Hans"_ bufó exasperado y choco involuntariamente con la espalda de su hermano "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó algo molesto y sobándose la nariz.

Will suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encarar al menor.

"Escucha Hans, las cosas han cambiado mucho en las Islas del Sur, al menos para mí, ya no siento la misma fidelidad que sentía de pequeño... quiero presentarte a alguien no sin antes estar seguro de que apoyaras mi decisión"

"Cuando hablas de esa manera me haces enojar" Hans le miro significativamente "Creíste en mí, cuando los demás perdieron la fe ¿Por qué no habría de hacer yo lo mismo?"

William le sonrió y abrió la puerta delante de él, lo que sus ojos observaron cambio por completo su ser. Una chica de largos cabellos castaños y enigmáticos ojos azules les miraba con sorpresa; colocaba los platos a la mesa cuando ambos irrumpieron en su campo visual.

"Hans, ella es Sophie Weinberg" Él quedo boquiabierto, la mujer era realmente hermosa "Y sera la madre de mi hijo"

El menor le miro con aún más sorpresa, Sophie se acercó a ellos para saludar y Hans observó el prominente vientre que cargaba. Había visto a muy pocas mujeres embarazadas pero ella traería unos 5 meses.

"William…" Comenzó el menor.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás Hans… amo a Sophie, vamos a ser padres y quieran o no se convertirá en mi princesa"

Hans recordó con dolor ese pequeño escrito en los documentos de la realeza.

_Todo miembro de la familia real, para conservar pura la sangre de los Westerguard, deberá contraer matrimonio con alguien de su misma categoría, siempre aspirando a ocupar un lugar entre los herederos al trono. De no ser así, se le considerará traidor a su sangre y será condenado a muerte._

* * *

><p>Siete horas más tarde, el fuerte llanto de un recién nacido inundo el castillo de Arendelle. Todo el personal saltó de alegría por la buena nueva.<p>

"Es un niño, alteza… un fuerte y saludable niño" El médico se encargó de limpiar al pequeño y se lo extendió en brazos a su madre. Anna sonreía y lloraba por la inmensa felicidad que le invadía cada parte de su ser. A su lado, yacía un anonadado Kristoff y una Elsa bastante nerviosa; para prueba de ello, la mitad de la recámara yacía congelada.

Con un ágil movimiento, la Reina se deshizo de todo rastro de hielo y nieve para no importunar al recién llegado.

"Eres hermoso… Eiren" Él bebe tomo uno de los dedos de su mano, en un gesto total y agradable de querer protección materna.

"¿A quién se parece?" Preguntó curiosa Elsa.

"Creo que a ambos, tiene más de Anna que de mi" Kristoff se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y le sonrió a Elsa.

"Yo regresaré luego, ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas con Eiren" La Reina salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana y cuñado gozar de la plenitud de ser padres, el médico real le informó que el pequeño era saludable pero debía alimentarse bien para ganar el peso adecuado que no obtuvo al ser prematuro.

Elsa se dirigió a su fiel mayordomo, amigo cercano de la familia.

"Kai, prepara el anuncio oficial, quiero que todo Arendelle sepa que esta noche ha nacido el heredero al trono, el Príncipe Eiren Adgar Bjorgman de Arendelle" A Anna no le iba a agradar la noticia, pero ya era un hecho, pese a ser joven y tener una vida por delante, Elsa se había resignado a que nunca encontraría el amor, la causa principal, sus poderes.

* * *

><p>En el palacio de las Islas del Sur… Hans se encontraba en la biblioteca, aun muy sorprendido por la decisión de su hermano mayor, estaba feliz, sería tío por… vaya él a saber qué número de vez; pero algo le decía que no era correcto.<p>

Si, Sophie era bellísima y no podía estar más feliz por William, pero aún temía lo que el _'_Consejo Real' opinará; la última vez no habían sido nada comprensibles, todos eran una panda de conservadores.

Volvió a dar vuelta a la página del libro en sus manos, cuando las puertas se abrieron… eran James y su Padre.

"¿Así que has vuelto?"

"Majestad" Saludo, plantando una rodilla en el suelo y llevando su puño derecho al corazón. Una extraña manera de saludar pero algo que había aprendido en Oeste.

"Levántate de una vez Hans, como pensé, has cumplido con todas tus tareas, estoy feliz de que mi Indulgencia surtiera efecto en ti" Magnus tomo a su hijo de los hombros y como en el pasado, lo volvió a poner de pie "Arregla tus ropas que hoy tendremos una cena en tu honor" El Rey salió de la biblioteca dejando a sus dos hijos solos.

"Los vientos cambian Hans, esta prueba no fue nada, prepárate; la verdadera guerra esta por comenzar" James se alejó dejando con cara de perplejo al menor, ¿Qué significaban sus palabras?, ¿Algún mensaje oculto?

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 meses después...<strong>_

Las Islas del Sur se hicieron un poco más agradables de habitar. Fuera de su rol como Almirante, el menor de los príncipes se 'divertía' paseando por la playa en compañía de John y Sitrón. El capitán estaba al pendiente del atrevimiento de William en elegir a una plebeya como su compañera de por vida, no iba en contra de ello, pero al igual que Hans temía por la criatura que estaba por nacer.

Ambos se sorprendían de que el secreto no haya salido a la luz en tantos meses. Era casi medianoche cuando ambos muchachos regresaban de una evaluación a los nuevos reclutas, a lo lejos observaron a Will correr hacía ellos.

"Es… es…" Respiraba entrecortadamente "Es… una… niña, tengo una hija" Sus brillantes ojos azules se iluminaron de felicidad.

"Muchísimas Felicidades" John le palmeo la espalda.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" Preguntó nervioso su hermano menor.

"Lo que siempre debí hacer, hablar con el Rey. No voy a renunciar a ellas" Hans y John sonrieron.

* * *

><p>En una de las torres del palacio, un Rey bebía su copa de vino, pensativo e interrogante a lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.<p>

"Ya nació"

"Seguiremos con el plan hijo mío, pronto dejaré este mundo y quiero saber que todo irá bien"

"Puedes contar con eso" James apretó las manos en señal de frustración "Ojalá yo pudiera hacer algo para evitar todo lo que ocurrirá"

"No puedes…"

"¿De qué sirve nacer con este 'maravilloso' poder, si debo perderte?" Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos azabaches "Sigo sin entender porque me dejaste conservarlo"

"Porque me has ayudado a mover las piezas del tablero a mi antojo, recuerda a quien debes proteger, no importa si para eso debes entregar tu corazón"

"_La huella de un sueño no es menos real que la de una pisada"_

"Dices bien James, tus sueños nos han salvado y _el sueño no es más que una muerte breve; y la muerte solo un sueño prolongado"_

"¡LARGA VIDA AL REY!" Después salió de la habitación con un pergamino firmado y sellado; en el cinto de la espada relucía una daga dorada, a toda costa cumpliría con la última voluntad de su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! A todos los que leen esta historia<strong>

**Este capítulo fue re-editado el 12.11 a las 12:18**

**¡SE ACTUALIZARA LOS VIERNES!**

_**¡JinDay Fuera!**_


	4. Fracturas y desesperación

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, esta historia es producto de nuestra loca imaginación y una sobredosis de palomitas con extra mantequilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> _Post-Movie. SemiAU. Participación de OC's. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Uso de poderes sobrenaturales. Esta historia incluirá escenas 'Rate M' necesarias para el desarrollo de la trama, ante todo, madurez para tratar el tema, si no les gusta, no lean. Gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>»» Honor y Pasión ««<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3 ~ Fracturas y desesperación ~  
>Raikiri36<strong>_

El gran día llegó, todo Arendelle estaba por vivir la mayor fiesta de su historia; en el muelle y la ciudad, las banderas verdes y purpuras ondeaban al ritmo del fresco viento de la primavera; la plaza central y el atrio de la catedral se llenaron de color, risas y emoción. Niños y adultos engalanados con sus mejores ropas festejaban con música y baile.

Ese día, al escuchar las campanadas del medio día, la Reina Elsa saldría al balcón y junto a su hermana, presentaría al pequeño príncipe Eiren Adgar como heredero a la Corona.

Anna intentó en innumerables ocasiones hacerle desistir de su decisión; el argumento era tan simple pero Elsa parecía no entenderlo, en un futuro alguien llegaría a su vida y de esa manera podría darle sus propios herederos a Arendelle; la princesa no quería que la reina se precipitara con el nombramiento de su hijo, pero todos y cada uno de sus intentos fracasaron.

"¿Quieres escucharme solo un momento?" La voz de la princesa Anna resonó por todo el pasillo hacia el estudio de la Reina "Elsa, espera"

"Ya tuvimos esta conversación Anna y no quiero repetir lo mismo de siempre" Elsa entró a su estudio y comenzó a revisar los documentos del día "Ya no hay marcha atrás"

"¡Claro que la hay!" La princesa apoyó las manos en el escritorio de roble haciendo que su hermana mayor levantará la mirada y las diferentes tonalidades de azul se encontrarán. Elsa suspiro.

"Anna, ya tome mi decisión" Se levantó con pergamino en mano y caminó hacia la puerta del estudio "Esto no lo hago por Eiren o por ti, lo hago por mí" Y salió dejando sola a su hermana menor.

"_Quizá no todos estamos destinados al amor" _Pensó Anna y siguió a su hermana para comenzar con los preparativos de la presentación "_Pero me gustaría que al menos Elsa, si lo estuviera"_

* * *

><p>Otro día más en las Islas del Sur, los vientos despedían a la primavera y comenzaban a ser cálidos, pronto comenzarían las primeras tormentas del verano. Hans paseaba tranquilamente por el puerto junto con Sitrón y su hermano Will, platicaban sobre la opinión del Rey y la sesión privada concedida al décimo heredero; contra todo pronóstico, el Rey se alegró con la noticia y acepto sin más a la pequeña princesa.<p>

_"Su alteza real, el décimo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, William Westerguard" La voz del lacayo se hizo presente en el pequeño estudio privado del Rey._

_"¿No te cansas de decir todo eso?" Preguntó con algo de gracia el príncipe._

_"Alteza, su padre le espera" Se defendió el anunciador "Y si, a veces es demasiado cansado"_

_Will entró al estudio, llevó su mano derecha al pecho e inclinó levemente la cabeza; el Rey se dio vuelta y la imagen que obtuvo el príncipe fue impactante, sendas ojeras remarcaban los orbes esmeraldas de su majestad, se veía cansado y enfermo._

_"¿Padre?" Preguntó levemente preocupado "¿Qué ocurre?"_

_"Estoy enfermo William" Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si le faltase el aire "Los médicos no han dado con la cura y solo me han tratado, por eso es que no he aparecido en público" Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana "¿No te gusta el atardecer de nuestra nación?"_

_"¿Disculpa?"_

_"Los colores del atardecer siempre me recuerdan a ustedes, a los trece" Se dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo "Pronto, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado y al amanecer un nuevo Rey será coronado"_

_"¿Padre? No estoy entendiendo"_

_"No prestemos atención a pequeños asuntos, dime a que debo tú presencia hijo" La sonrisa sincera y cálida de su padre le brindo seguridad al pelirrojo para soltar la noticia._

_"Bueno yo… Yo… ¡Tuve una hija fuera del matrimonio!" Los ojos del Rey se abrieron con sorpresa, sin duda una noticia que no se esperaba "Y fue con una… una plebeya"_

_"Eso sí que no lo esperaba" Magnus guardó silencio unos minutos y luego su risa resonó por todo el estudio "¡Soy abuelo! Te das cuenta Will, mi cuarto nieto ha nacido" Se acercó a su hijo para estrecharlo en un gran abrazo "Estaré encantado de conocerla"_

_"Su madre se llama Sophie Weinberg, la conocí mientras hacía mis rondas en el pueblo, lamento haber ocultado mi relación pero tenía mucho miedo de que no lo aceptarás"_

_Magnus iba a replicar cuando el toque de la puerta les distrajo. Al abrir se encontraron con James, traía una bandeja de plata y sobre ella una taza de té._

_"Perdona la interrupción Padre, pero he traído tu medicina"_

_"Gracias James" Tomo la taza y bebió el contenido, luego indicó a su hijo que se retirará y dirigiéndose al mayor añadió "Recuerda esto William, los niños son la esperanza de esta nación, debemos protegerlos, no importa si para eso debemos entregar nuestro corazón"_

"¿Y lo acepto tan fácilmente?" Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo menor mientras acariciaba el hocico de su corcel purasangre "Mi padre siempre ha actuado muy raro" Hans le miro significativamente "Es como si ocultará algo"

"Empiezas a delirar" Como cuando eran niños, Will tomo a Hans del cuello y le despeino el cabello

"¡Deja de hacer eso!"Se quejó el menor.

* * *

><p>En una de las habitaciones más alejadas del palacio con vista hacía la playa, un príncipe planeaba su siguiente movimiento; cerca de él, se hallaba la sombra de un joven cruzado de brazos.<p>

"Él confía demasiado en ti, te ha dejado entrar y descubrir sus secretos, sabía que podía confiar en ti… James" El aludido sonrió de lado y camino hacía su hermano mayor.

"Mi trabajo es serle fiel al Rey" Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro "Yo te recomendaría que prepararas a tus soldados, como te dije antes…" Le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la ventana "... los vientos cambian" frunció el entrecejo al mirar a William y Hans.

"Yo me encargaré personalmente de Jensen" Recogió sus documentos de la mesa y salió de la habitación.

"_Y yo de él" _Observó con un brillo especial a Hans que regresaba al palacio junto con Sitrón.

* * *

><p>Las campanas de la catedral de Arendelle sonaron con gran fuerza. Los habitantes corrían para amontonarse en la explanada del palacio, todos querían un lugar cerca del balcón. Las cortinas se abrieron dejando ver a su soberana; la Reina Elsa lucia hermosa e imponente, a su lado su hermana Anna y Kristoff enfundado en su traje real de color blanco.<p>

El pobre hombre seguía sin acostumbrarse al uso protocolario del traje y si no hubiese sido por la mirada fría y reprobatoria de Elsa, él se hubiese arrancado la corbata del cuello.

"Sean todos bienvenidos" La voz de la Reina habló potente haciendo callar a todos "¡Arendelle está de fiesta!" La gente grito y aplaudió entusiasmada.

"El día de hoy, les ha nacido un heredero" Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro orgulloso de su hermana y cuñado que traían en brazos a su hijo, luego volvió su vista al pueblo "Este pequeño será educado para que en un futuro, gobierne con amor, respeto y dignidad" Tomo a su sobrino en brazos.

"_Es el momento…_ Pueblo de Arendelle… Les presento con orgullo a su heredero, el Príncipe Eiren Adgar Bjorgman de Arendelle" El pueblo vitoreo contento y la música se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar.

"¡Larga vida a la Reina! ¡Larga vida al Príncipe Eiren!" Elsa regresó al bebé a brazos de su hermana y cerró las cortinas para bajar a la celebración pero el pequeño al verse privado del frio corporal de Elsa comenzó a llorar

"¿Qué le ocurre?" Preguntó nerviosa.

"¡No lo sé!" Respondió Anna, meciendo al pequeño e intentando calmar su llanto "Estaba tranquilo hace unos minutos" El llanto de Eiren se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

"¡Anna, has algo!" La Reina se desesperó por el llanto de su pequeño sobrino y una pequeña nevada cayó alrededor de ellos. Las hermanas se enfrascaron en un duelo de miradas que no notaron el silencio del bebé hasta que un "gorgorito" las sorprendió, Eiren jugaba con los pequeños copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor, la rubia detuvo la nevada y el pequeño rompió nuevamente en llanto

"Eso quiere, ¡Nieve!" Kristoff tomó a su hijo de brazos de Anna y lo meció suavemente, aminorando el llanto.

"No le voy a poner una nevada personal, se resfriará" Miró a los ambarinos ojos de su sobrino y sonrió, el pequeño hizo un puchero y aumento su llanto, al parecer había heredado las mañas convenencieras de su hermana menor

"¡Elsa!" Suplicó Anna

"¡Esta bien!" Una pequeña nube apareció sobre la cabeza de Eiren que rió de inmediato y alzo sus manitas en busca de atrapar los pequeños copos de nieve "No te acostumbres, que no eres Olaf" Amenazó al bebé, viéndose algo tonta por ello.

El pueblo estaba encantado; adultos y niños saludaron al príncipe, Elsa creo un grandioso espectáculo de hielo y se divirtió con los niños en pequeñas montañas de nieve; desgraciadamente la fiesta tuvo que terminar cuando las nubes se tornaron grises y amenazaban con una tormenta. Despidiendo cortésmente a todos, los miembros de la familia real entraron a descansar.

El pequeño príncipe se durmió justo antes de la cena y después de tomar sus alimentos, Elsa decidió terminar el papeleo pendiente, tenía muchos documentos sobre comercio exterior que requerían de su atención.

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte" Se ofreció Anna

"Esta bien, ve a descansar; aunque Eiren sea tranquilo uno nunca sabe a qué hora despertará, todavía recuerdo los primeros meses" Se burló la mayor

"Ahora ya tiene 6 ½" Se defendió la pelirroja "Ya duerme más de 5 horas"

Elsa se despidió y entro a su estudio, bufó exasperada al ver la enorme pila de papeles a tratar. Lo mejor sería pedirle una taza de té a Kai. Por la ventana observó el ligero caer de las gotas de lluvia.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en las Islas del Sur, el primogénito de los Westerguard caía al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sus ojos azules perdían brillo rápidamente y poco a poco sentía explotar sus pulmones por la falta de aire.<p>

"¿Ro… Rob, por qué?" Lentamente fue perdiendo la consciencia, la respiración se hizo difícil y al final, la vida abandono su cuerpo.

"Lo lamento tanto Jensen, pero era necesario" Robert limpió de sus manos el polvo "Tú eras el principal obstáculo que tenía para llegar a ser Rey" Tomo el rostro de su hermano y le besó la frente "Tú sacrificio, será recompensado eternamente"

Si todo salía como estaba planeado, James ya había llevado a cabo la segunda parte de su plan. En el camino fue interceptado por Hans.

"¡Robert! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó "Bueno, realmente no importa, venía por Jensen, nuestro padre quiere hablar con él"

"Yo acabo de hablar con él, se siente… algo indispuesto" El nerviosismo se hizo presente en el mayor, pero Hans decidió ignorarlo "Personalmente iré a hablar con el Rey, después de todo soy el segundo"

"Bien, supongo que te veré más tarde" Nunca se había llevado bien con él, con paso firme, Hans se alejó de la habitación de su hermano mayor, sin descubrir el terrible crimen que se había cometido en el lugar.

"Encárgate de que parezca un accidente, no quiero errores; sino ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu débil corazón"

"Sus deseos son órdenes Majestad" El intimidado soldado, ingreso al cuarto del fallecido heredero y Robert se encamino a los aposentos del Rey.

* * *

><p>"¡La hora llego!"Anunció con la voz quebrada.<p>

"¿Has hecho lo que pedí?"

"Todas y cada una de tus órdenes han sido respetadas padre, toda la corte real está al tanto de tu última voluntad…" las pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del pelinegro.

"No debes llorar James, recuerda que posees un maravilloso don" Magnus abrazó en un gesto protector a su hijo "Y al igual que tus hermanos, debes estar agradecido por él"

"Padre… yo no quiero seguir con esto…"

"No dejes que te descubran ¡Hazlo!" Ordenó y los ojos del Rey se abrieron con sorpresa.

Sintió la espesura de la sangre correr por sus manos, lentamente el cuerpo de su padre perdía fuerza, Magnus le miró con orgullo y termino por quebrar la fortaleza de su hijo, James había cumplido con su "misión". La daga dorada yacía incrustada en la espalda de su progenitor, le miro con lágrimas en sus ojos azabaches, pero al verlo caer sin vida, su rostro se tornó serio. Todo brillo de esperanza desapareció en él, su mirada era fría y calculadora.

Se acercó decidido al cuerpo y retiro la daga, se acercó a la ventana y la arrojó al mar tormentoso. Breves momentos después escuchó unos pasos detrás de él y un seco aplauso.

"Jamás creí que pudieses hacerlo y mírate ahora" Robert llegó a él y le palmeo el hombro "Ahora continuemos con el plan"

Mientras Robert abandonaba la habitación, James se limpio con asco el lugar donde su hermano le había tocado, miro una vez el cadáver de su padre y tomo la medalla de su cuello.

* * *

><p>William entraba al palacio después de una visita a Sophie y Julie, su pequeña hija de casi 4 meses. Pronto no tendría que salir a verlas sino que ellas vivirían en el palacio con él. Caminaba tranquilo cuando se percató de que el palacio estaba en silencio y calma, los guardias le miraron con pena y eso lo alertó.<p>

Corrió al salón del trono y lo que vio lo horrorizó, junto a la silla dorada yacían los cuerpos de su padre y Jensen. A su alrededor unos cuantos soldados de la guardia del regente.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"¡No te acerques!" La voz potente de Dereck, su hermano mayor le sorprendió.

"¡Dereck! ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Solo significan malas noticias" El pelirrojo se acercó a su padre y le acuno el rostro "Huye Will, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, yo trataré de detenerlo" El menor quiso replicar pero el alarido de dolor de su hermano le asustó, detrás de él se hallaba Robert y en su mano sostenía el palpitante corazón de Dereck.

"¿Así que ya has decidido actuar?" El pelirrojo le miro con odio.

"Vaya par de tontos" Miro con resentimiento los cuerpos del Rey y Jensen "¿Cuánto tiempo creyó padre que podría ocultarme esto? _No existe el bien ni el mal, solo el poder y personas demasiado débiles para usarlo, _lo siento Dereck" Con fuerza estrujo el corazón de su hermano y este cayó muerto a sus pies, un pequeño resplandor dorado entro al cuerpo de Robert y al abrir su mano un pequeño relámpago salió disparado hacia William.

"Hagamos esto más divertido" Miro a su hermano menor "Corre William, salva a quien amas, antes de que yo la destruya" Por la ventana se escucharon gritos angustiados de gente de la ciudad, los soldados avanzaban quemando y destruyendo todo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el único que puede ser Rey, soy yo, nadie más…"

Y entonces William recordó la ultima carta del Rey al parlamento...

_Que se respete mi última voluntad, ha nacido una esperanza para la nación, una heredera digna para las Islas del Sur. Que al morir este Rey, suba al trono mi hijo mayor Jensen Ferdinand Westerguard pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad, tome el poder mi nieta, hija de mi decimo hijo William. Que se respete mi decisión y todos proclamen con alabanza el grito de ¡Larga vida a la Reina!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! A todos los que leen esta historia<strong>

**Este capítulo fue re-editado el 12.11 a las 14:08**

**SE ACTUALIZARÁ LOS VIERNES**

**_¡JinDay Fuera!_**


	5. Luz de esperanza

**Disclaimer:** _Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, esta historia es producto de nuestra loca imaginación y una sobredosis de palomitas con extra mantequilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> _Post-Movie. SemiAU. Participación de OC's. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Uso de poderes sobrenaturales. Esta historia incluirá escenas 'Rate M' necesarias para el desarrollo de la misma, ante todo, madurez para tratar el tema, si no les gusta, no lean. Gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>»» Honor y Pasión ««<strong>_

_**Capítulo 4 ~ Luz de esperanza ~  
>JDayC<strong>_

_"Corre y salva a quien más amas..." _Las palabras de su hermano habían sido para él un eco de crueldad, una y otra vez repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza en una constante tortura desde su huida del palacio; en ese momento, las personas que más amaba no vivían en un castillo. Y por alguna extraña razón ahora eran víctimas de un atentado.

William corrió por las calles de la ciudad evitando a los soldados de la guardia y los múltiples incendios que ocasionaron, ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Como quien es alcanzado por un rayo, a su mente acudió la respuesta; su hermano deseaba ser Rey; sin su Padre, sin Jensen y sin el obstáculo que representaba Julie, lo lograría…

"_... Antes de que yo la destruya_"

* * *

><p><em>"Recuerden muy bien esto William, Sophie; su hija es la esperanza de esta nación, para protegerla hay que entregar el alma y el corazón, dirigirle por el buen camino y jamás abandonarla" La voz pausada de Magnus les inspiraba confianza y seguridad "Estoy seguro que el parlamento pronto aceptará a Julie como mi heredera universal"<em>

_"¿Heredera?, ¿De qué habla, Su Majestad?" Sophie le miro interrogante._

_"Cierto, no les había dicho" Magnus acuno a la menor entre sus brazos y sonrió "¿Conocen a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle?" Ambos asintieron "Ella, con su fuerza y tenacidad me ha inspirado, es momento de un cambio, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Julie sera coronada como Reina de las Islas del Sur, la primera mujer en gobernar" Ambos lo miraron perplejos._

_"Debe ser una broma, Padre" William no cabía en su asombro._

_"Ninguna broma hijo, el deber de ambos será guiarla por el camino de la comprensión, el amor y la bondad" Miro con extrema ternura a la pequeña que descansaba en sus brazos, de cabello pelirrojo claro y pequeños ojos azules "Mi querida Julie, sé que serás una excelente Reina"_

Detuvo su carrera al contemplar que ahora todo tenía sentido, Robert de alguna u otra forma se había enterado del deseo de su padre y tras la muerte de él y Jensen, solo le quedaba deshacerse de los obstáculos que tenía en el camino hacia el trono.

Una nueva interrogante le invadió, ¿De dónde rayos había sacado esos extraños poderes?, tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas; sin pensar en ellas, corrió al hogar de Sophie para proteger a sus seres queridos.

* * *

><p>En el palacio, los planes de Robert parecían estar resultando como él quería, los miembros del parlamento, inquietos y asustados, no podían creer los crímenes por los cuales se le acusaba a Will, ¿Qué motivos tendría, el décimo príncipe para asesinar a su padre y hermano primogénito?, ¿Por qué eliminar al cuarto heredero? Solo un sujeto podría darles respuesta y ese mismo estaba de pie cerca de en un lugar que no le correspondía.<p>

"Me duele pensar que su alteza, fue capaz de semejante atrocidad" El miembro más anciano del parlamento se expresó con dolor "Su majestad, solo quería un cambio en el reino, una heredera digna"

"Excelencia" Los ojos azules de Robert brillaron con determinación "Mi hermano menor debe ser detenido, esa bastarda suya es un insulto a nuestra nación" Se dirigió hacía James que permanecía sereno detrás de él "General, capture al príncipe traidor y tráigalo a mi presencia; yo le juzgare por sus crímenes"

James le mostró su respeto y salió del salón para cumplir con su tarea, dando la espalda a los presentes quedo a solas Robert y los miembros del parlamento.

"Alteza, nosotros entendemos su dolor, de un momento a otro esta nación ha perdido a su Rey y usted a un Padre y hermanos" El anciano suspiro, le miro con respeto y algo de temor "Debido a la traición del décimo heredero y por los crímenes de los que se le acusa, es nuestra obligación revocar la última voluntad del Rey Magnus y entregarle el trono a usted, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión" En el rostro del mayor se dibujó una sonrisa ladina.

"Estaré complacido de aceptar tal responsabilidad"

"Solo haremos oficial esta decisión hasta que se capture al traidor, se le juzgue debidamente y las víctimas sean honradas"

"Así se hará Excelencia, le aseguro que el General Westerguard es capaz de llevar a cabo su misión, no fallará"

Al retirarse los ancianos, el rubio no se contuvo y dejo salir una estruendosa, fría y malévola risa, camino hacia una de las ventanas, cerró los ojos y el puño, se concentró y lanzó un pequeña descarga al cielo; sonrió con malicia, sus planes se habían cumplido, solo era cuestión de tiempo para atrapar a William y deshacerse de la basura.

"Siempre debí ser yo el heredero, siento correr fluidamente el poder de Dereck por mi cuerpo" Un pequeño rayo se formó y danzó sobre la palma de su mano derecha "Recuperar el resto de los "secretos" de mi padre será algo sencillo" Dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio con dicha como las nubes se aglomeraban "¡Que inicie la tormenta!"

* * *

><p>En el puerto, ajeno a todo el acontecimiento del palacio y la ciudad real, el pelirrojo menor ayudaba a John en los últimos preparativos para el próximo viaje de <em>'El Tempestad'. <em>Su amigo tenía esa maldita tendencia de permanecer muy poco tiempo en casa, su naturaleza era ser siempre un hombre de mar.

"Ojalá pudieras venir conmigo, sé que te agrada el océano" John le paso una cuerda.

"Sí, pero debo enmendar mis errores en casa, convivir con la familia que me queda aquí… quizá en una o dos semanas, te de alcance" Hans le miro y suspiro "Hay algo muy importante que planeo hacer y te necesito"

John sonrió, para cumplir fielmente a su castigo y darle descanso a su conciencia, solo le faltaba algo, pedir perdón.

Difícilmente se lo concederían pero debía intentarlo. La Reina Elsa de Arendelle era bondadosa y de buen corazón, pero olvidar no era lo mismo que perdonar, el pelirrojo lo sabía a la perfección y aun así le había externado su deseo a John de que estuviese presente por si a, _Su Majestad_, se le ocurría devolverlo al Sur convertido en paleta helada.

Justo estaba por decirle que le esperaría en el puerto del país Noruego cuando una explosión les alertó, la gran columna de humo se alzó y a sus oídos llegó el grito de gente angustiada.

"¿Qué demonios…?" El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

* * *

><p>La respiración de William era entrecortada y tenía un creciente dolor en el abdomen, producto de su desesperada carrera por las calles de la ciudad, el fuego no había llegado hasta la zona donde permanecía su familia, pero el ambiente calmo le dio un mal presentimiento, tenía que ser rápido, solo contaba con unos pocos minutos para ponerlas a salvo.<p>

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una cruel escena.

Los padres de Sophie yacían en el suelo, con cortes en el cuerpo y sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Palideció y siguió el rastro hasta uno de los cuartos posteriores y entonces lo vio. Un sujeto de cabello y ojos azabaches había llegado antes, mantenía a Sophie pegada a su pecho y con un cuchillo plateado en el cuello.

"¡Bienvenido Alteza!" La voz era fría y cruel, arrastraba las palabras al hablar y aunque usaba uno de los uniformes de la guardia real; el porte que mantenía no se comparaba con la formación militar que estos llevaban "Su mujercita y yo teníamos algunos planes antes de su llegada" Acercó su rostro al cabello de la joven y aspiro su aroma.

"Aleja tus sucias manos de ella" Exigió Will.

"Me temo _Alteza_, que yo no recibo ordenes de usted" Apretó levemente el cuchillo al cuello de la mujer y una pequeña gota de sangre le recorrió "Su Majestad me ha ordenado deshacerme de ella y de esa bastarda"

Sobre la cama de la habitación, yacía Julie, la pequeña pelirroja dormía plácidamente ajena a los acontecimientos de su alrededor. Tenía que sacarla de ahí y buscar la forma de salvar a su madre.

"Apuesto que está pensando en tomar a su hija y buscar la forma de salvar a esta plebeya, pero temo decirle que si usted da un solo paso, su mujerzuela morirá" Presionó con mayor fuerza el filo de la daga, haciendo soltar un poco más de sangre del cuello de Sophie.

"¡William, corre!" La voz asustada de la castaña le despabilo de sus pensamientos "¡Salva a nuestra hija!"

La siguiente escena que presenciaron sus ojos fue un golpe terrible a su existencia, con dolor e impotencia observó como el agresor deslizó con fuerza y odio el filo del arma por todo el cuello de la mujer que amaba, un fuerte flujo de sangre le baño el rostro cubriendo su cabello y barba; que débil e inútil se sintió al ver caer frente a él, el cuerpo de Sophie Weinberg, la madre de Julie.

"Es una lástima… que muriera de esta forma, pude haberme divertido con ella" El falso soldado de la guardia hablo con sarcasmo mientras limpiaba discretamente su arma.

_Dolor_, no había otra forma de definir el cúmulo de sentimientos en la persona del décimo príncipe heredero. Sus ojos perdieron brillo y cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su mujer, en el rostro de Sophie no existía más el brillo ilusionado de sus ojos azules ni la sonrisa sincera que siempre dirigía a él.

"Ahora ella" Un nuevo pensamiento invadió su mente. Sí, Sophie ya no estaba en este mundo, lo había abandonado de una manera cruel y mal merecida, pero quedaba Julie, el fruto de su amor, en un rápido movimiento tomo al sujeto del pie y le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, se coloco sobre él sin darle oportunidad de escape o movimiento alguno.

"Aleja tus sucias manos de mi hija" Levantó su mano en puño y le propino un golpe al rostro del asesino, si algo jamás olvidaría eran esos ojos oscuros cargados de frialdad. Algo ardía en su interior, otro golpe se estampo en el rostro del agresor, Will sintió que algo extraño le quemaba las venas, algo nuevo y desconocido para él… Irá.

"¡Yo debía cuidar de ellas!" Uno a uno subió y bajo los puños al rostro del asesino, que no buscaba oportunidad de defenderse de las agresiones del príncipe "¡Yo debía protegerlas!" Un último golpe y el sujeto bajo él ya no se movió.

Con rabia, miedo e impotencia, contemplo la sangre en sus nudillos, la rabia de esos últimos instantes no eran más que la expresión violenta de su dolor.

"Lo siento tanto… Sophie…" Sus ojos azules se abrieron con temor al escuchar voces fuera de la casa y contemplar como el techo se incendiaba al caer varias flechas con la punta en llamas, rapidamente el fuego se extendió consumiendo todo a su paso, William tomo a su bebé en brazos y salió del lugar por la puerta de atrás, una pequeña explosión le hizo caer de espaldas y la bebé comenzó a llorar.

"Alteza, ahí está…" Uno de los soldados le vio salir y perderse calle abajo hacia el puerto, ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Que Hans y John prepararían el barco para viajar nuevamente.

Tenía un nuevo e importante objetivo, no importaba si él encontraba la muerte, a como diera lugar debía sacar a su hija, la esperanza de las Islas, de ese maldito lugar.

"Seguidle, atraparle y llevadle al palacio" Se dirigió luego a uno de sus guardias personales "Prepara la nave"

El soldado asintió.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" Los ojos verdes de Hans se abrieron con sorpresa al llegar al límite del pueblo, casas incendiadas, personas con heridas sangrantes y un nauseabundo olor a muerte; los soldados corrían de un lado a otro batiendo sus espadas en duelo, reconoció entre ellos a los fieles al Rey, su padre y los del uniforme negro de la guardia del regente "¿Robert?"<p>

"¡Hans!" La voz de John le alertó "¡Mira!" El castaño señalaba la playa, por la arena se escuchaba el paso de unas botas que se hundían en ella por el peso de la persona que las portaba "¿Es William?"

Al percatarse de la situación de su hermano mayor corrió presuroso hacia él, le sostuvo de los brazos y el mayor se dejó caer de rodillas; Will, llevaba el cabello desaliñado y la barba recubierta de sangre, sus ojos brillaron con esperanza al encontrarse con los verdes del menor, con mucho dolor, le entrego el pequeño bulto de mantas, su hija, la esperanza de las Islas del Sur, su Reina.

John observó que las heridas del príncipe no eran graves y sin embargo estaba manchado en sangre, algo había pasado en esas cuantas horas en que ambos jóvenes habían salido a preparar el barco para el viaje del amanecer. Algo realmente grave y confuso.

"Confió plenamente en ustedes… Llévensela, sálvenla…" Hans no entendía nada, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para explicaciones, cuatro soldados saltaron del muelle a la arena y comenzaron a rodearlos, entre ellos se encontraba su hermano mayor, el General James Westerguard.

Azabache vs Esmeralda, sin pensarlo dos veces, James blandió su espada hacia Hans, pero fue impedido por el filo de la de William; John tomo su arma y uno a uno dejó fuera de combate a los guardias del pelinegro, tomo a Hans por la solapa de la camisa y lo jaló hacia el muelle.

"¡William!" Grito desesperado.

"¡Vámonos de aquí Hans!, sea lo que sea, debemos irnos"

James miro de reojo como el castaño y el pelirrojo se alejaban de ahí con la pequeña princesa en brazos, por un momento suspiro aliviado pero su espada seguía firmemente unida a su contrincante, se encontró con la mirada desafiante de su hermano mayor.

"He cometido un grave error Will, espero algún día puedas perdonarme" El pelirrojo se sorprendió por las palabras y un golpe seco en la cabeza le hizo caer desmayado sobre la arena.

"Llévenlo a la presencia del _Rey" _Dos soldados le encadenaron y lo arrastraron fuera de la playa "Charles, prepara el _'__Alas de Plata'_ tenemos un nuevo "traidor" y una futura Reina que rescatar" El aludido asintió.

* * *

><p>"¡Capitán Kant! ¿¡Almirante Westerguard!?" Uno de los hombres de la tripulación viendo el desastre en la ciudad real, convoco a sus hombres para emprender el viaje de inmediato.<p>

"Michael, no hay tiempo, partamos de inmediato"

"Señor, las noticias que tengo no son nada alentadoras; Su Majestad, el Rey Magnus y los Príncipes Jensen y Dereck han caído, dicen que el responsable ha sido el Príncipe William, que ha secuestrado a la heredera al trono, a su propia hija"

Hans reacciono violentamente por toda la sarta de mentiras.

"¡Eso es una mentira! ¿John?"

"No me voy a quedar a averiguar que es mentira y que es verdad, Will nos confió a su pequeña hija, pude ver en sus ojos que no mentía" El soldado abrió los ojos con reproche "Alguien le plantó una coartada excelente al parlamento pero haré hasta lo imposible por poner a salvo, a mi futura Reina"

... ... ... ...

Pese al violento oleaje y la lluvia torrencial que les asechaba, la poderosa nave de guerra _'El Tempestad'_ se hizo a la mar. Para Hans y John surcar aquellos mares no representaba problema alguno. El verdadero inconveniente era, que sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones ahora serían considerados traidores al reino por el falso secuestro de la pequeña princesa.

Con el viento a favor, habían avanzado varias millas lejos de las Islas pero cerca de ellos aun continuaba el asecho del enemigo, pues a pocos minutos de abandonar el puerto, el _'Alas de Plata'_ les siguió. El estruendo de los cañones llego a sus oídos y un fuerte movimiento amenazo con hundir la nave, varios de sus hombres cayeron al mar.

Hans temía por su vida, por su amigo y por aquella criatura inocente que descansaba en sus brazos. Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual escucho los latidos del pequeño corazón pero otro fuerte estruendo y los movimientos violentos de la nave, despertaron a la pequeña, su llanto lleno de temor, le invadió por completo.

"¡Almirante debo sacarlo inmediatamente de aquí!" John ordenó a sus hombres preparar un bote, si sacaba a Hans del alcance de las balas enemigas, luego él y sus hombres se encargarían de darle batalla al '_A__las de Plata'_

"Ni lo pienses John"

"No seas un tonto arrogante, tú eres todo lo que esa pequeña tiene ahora, no sé cuáles sean los planes de Robert o de James, pero Will te confió esta misión, confió en ti y no dudaré en entregar mi vida por ella"

"John… no puedo… todo esto es tan repentino…" Lagrimas escaparon de la mirada esmeralda del decimotercer príncipe sureño confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su rostro.

"Sí puedes, nunca dudes de las decisiones de tu hermano, recuerda que gracias a él aun sigues con vida" Era verdad, los años no habían pasado en vano; Hans solo contaba con veintiséis años pero era ya, un hombre que había cruzado la delgada línea entre la juventud y la adultez.

"Alteza..." Uno de los soldados se acercó, urgiéndolos a tomar una decisión; en medio de la tormenta, bajo ataque enemigo y un barco a medio hundir, el tiempo era apremiante.

"Su hermano, el príncipe James va a bordo del _'Alas de Plata'"_ Otro de los soldados dio información para apresurar a la toma de decisiones.

"Sí eso es verdad, sabes que James no se detendrá hasta cumplir con su diplomático deber, hemos visto su fría mirada en el puerto" John por fin le soltó los hombros.

"Todos ustedes tienen razón, las Islas del Sur merecen un líder sabio y justo, comprensivo con su pueblo, amable y digno de llamarse Rey" Miró hacia sus brazos y sonrió "No dejaré que pongan sus manos sobre mi sobrina" No importaba lo difícil de la situación, Él cumpliría con su misión. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

El pelirrojo fue conducido al otro extremo del barco, ahí le esperaba un pequeño y discreto bote salvavidas, entro con cuidado en él y un nuevo impacto comenzó a hundir la embarcación.

"Sí tienes suerte, llegarás a una de las islas de territorio aliado; adiós viejo amigo, hasta que el tiempo decida unirnos nuevamente" Dicho esto, los soldados cortaron las amarras del bote, sacudido por las grandes olas se alejó de ahí.

"Muchas gracias... John " A lo lejos y con mucho dolor observó como con un último impacto su querido barco de batalla se hundía en el mar, llevándose consigo la vida de su tripulación y la de su mejor amigo.

Sostuvo con fuerza a la pequeña bebé que lloraba entre sus brazos mientras el bote se movía con violencia. Una ola llegó hasta ellos y volcó la pequeña embarcación, Hans abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo era invadido por la desesperación, el miedo y la impotencia. En medio de todo el desastre entendió que su última preocupación sería su propia vida, pues aún con la criatura en brazos y usando todas sus fuerzas nado en busca de un sitio seguro, aferrándose a la vida pese a que todo aseguraba que el mar se convertiría en la tumba de ambos.

* * *

><p>Los ojos azabaches de James Westerguard dieron con la pequeña embarcación que escapo antes del hundimiento de "<em>El Tempestad<em>" suspiro cansado y sus manos se tensaron tanto que los nudillos quedaron blancos a falta de la circulación sanguínea.

"Preparen botes, busquen sobrevivientes, si encuentran a mi hermano menor ya saben que hacer..."

"Si, Alteza…"

Ese último impacto más la presión de la madera crujiendo bajo él, logro fracturarle un brazo a John, el castaño boqueo varias veces intentando con todas sus fuerzas salir a superficie, el agua en sus pulmones le ahogaba y quemaba como carbón encendido, pronto sintió como de ambos brazos le tiraron fuera del agua y al segundo siguiente su cuerpo caía pesadamente sobre la superficie de un bote, miro con temor a los soldados a su alrededor enfundados en un uniforme negro y sabía que estaba perdido.

* * *

><p>Era cerca de la medianoche, en el palacio de las Islas del Sur, la crueldad e ira de un príncipe se descargaba sobre su hermano menor. Robert Westerguard, revelado contra la última voluntad del testamento de su Rey, se había trazado un camino hacía el trono, sin importarle nada ni nadie.<p>

Sentado en un lugar que no le correspondía jugaba con el vino de su copa; frente a él, de rodillas y con la cabeza hacia abajo, se encontraba William, encadenado de manos y pies; sus elegantes ropas yacían rasgadas y su cabello caía desaliñado sobre los hombros.

"Con la frente en alto querido William, ¿Dónde han quedado tus modales de príncipe?"

"Majestad, el General ha regresado con noticias" Will levantó el rostro y su mirada se llenó de temor; al final todo su esfuerzo y el sacrificio de Sophie había sido en vano; Robert camino hacia él para quedar a un palmo de distancia, se colocó de rodillas y sonrió.

"¿De repente nos interesa lo que digan los guardias?" El aludido le escupió en la cara y le fulmino con los ojos.

"Púdrete Robert, eres un maldito desgraciado" Lejos de ofenderse, su hermano limpió su rostro y con la punta de su bota le propino una patada al estómago.

"Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme, de ahora en adelante, yo seré el Rey de las Islas del Sur"

"Tú no... Tú no eres mi Rey" Sus ojos azules brillaron y le miraron con profundo odio.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, sorprendiendo a los presentes. Por el pasillo, con el cabello desaliñado y la ropa húmeda, camino seguro y con soberbia el decimosegundo heredero al trono…

"Su Alteza Real, el General James Westerguard"

"Bienvenido seas hermano mío" Robert sonrió de lado.

"_Majestad" S_aludó con disimulado deje de sarcasmo e inclinando la cabeza "Le informo que no hay sobrevivientes del naufragio de _'El Tempestad'_, mis hombres 'rescataron' al Capitán, pero me temo que debido a sus heridas, no le queda mucho tiempo"

"Que lo traigan a mí" Ordenó dando la espalda a sus hermanos, Will miró suplicante a James pero este no le devolvió respuesta. ¿Qué habían sido aquellas palabras que le dijo mientras peleaban en la playa?, ¿Un error?, ¿Y si era cierto, porque seguía las ordenes de Robert?

El pelinegro indicó a dos de sus soldados entrar, llevaban casi a rastras a John; lo colocaron frente a nuevo Rey, a pocos pasos de donde permanecía atado Will.

"Capitán; por favor, dígame... ¿Qué sabe de nuestro príncipe Hans Westerguard?, me han informado que tiene a nuestra pequeña princesa y que viajaba en su embarcación, hacia rumbos desconocidos" Robert imponía más miedo que respeto; se paseaba alrededor de John con aire superior, el joven castaño permanecía con la frente en alto y sin mostrar signo de cobardía.

"Está muerto… cayó al mar…" John suspiro y ya no habló más, sus grandes ojos ambarinos se mantenían fijos en la silla dorada.

"Veo que se niega a cooperar pacíficamente, temo que tendré que usar mis propios métodos" Un toque de malicia salió de los ojos de Robert, se quitó el guante de la mano, se acercó lentamente al muchacho y al tocar su pecho; extrajo, en un rápido movimiento su corazón; John, sintió frío, abrió con sorpresa los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

El pequeño órgano vital palpitaba con fuerza sobre la mano del príncipe; Will palideció y James permaneció incorruptible apretando fuertemente los puños; Robert presionó levemente el diminuto corazón haciendo que el joven se doblara del dolor sosteniéndose el pecho.

"Debería reflexionar antes de negarle una respuesta a su nuevo Rey, Capitán Kant" Se colocó de rodillas hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia del rostro del castaño "¿Sus últimas palabras? Piense muy bien en ellas"

John levanto la mirada con determinación, respiraba con dificultad y haciendo que sus ojos ambarinos se encontrarán con los azules de Robert, grito a voz potente.

"¡LARGA VIDA A LA REINA JULIE!" Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro.

Ante tamaña respuesta, Robert estrujó entre su mano el corazón de John, el joven gritó de dolor y después cayó sin vida a los pies de Robert.

"Desháganse de la basura" Los soldados, tomaron el cuerpo de John y salieron de la sala.

"Tú error William fue haber confiado en Hans, te juró que no descansaré hasta encontrarles vivos o muertos" Robert miró una última vez a su hermano menor antes de que los guardias lo arrastraran de regreso a su celda.

... ... ... ...

Sin saber cómo sucedió, una vez más Hans Westerguard se había aferrado a la vida y esta vez iba acompañado, su pequeña sobrina aún lloraba en sus brazos, ambos con la ropa húmeda y siendo alejados de costas sureñas por las olas del mar tormentoso, lo que quedaba del bote salvavidas había servido de ayuda para mantener a Julie fuera del agua.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en su costado y al mirar hacia él, se encontró con una estaca de madera alojada a la altura de su costilla, sujeto con más fuerza a la bebé y sabiendo que tarde o temprano morirían, cerró los ojos.

"Lo... sien...to"

* * *

><p>El clima no era diferente en Arendelle, la primera lluvia de la temporada había ocasionado que terminara con anticipación la fiesta de presentación del pequeño Eiren. Elsa después de la cena, permaneció en su estudio; los asuntos de comercio exterior no se atendían solos y a sus próximos a cumplir veinticuatro años era uno de sus temas menos favoritos.<p>

La Reina frotó con la yema de sus dedos su sien solo enfriando un poco, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando e impedía la concentración; observó con anhelo la taza de té que muy amablemente Kai le había servido, extendió su mano hasta ella y antes de siquiera tocarla, esta se quebró desde la base al borde del mismo; un respingo nervioso la saco de sus pensamientos cuando un rayo cruzó por la ventana detrás de ella, el estudio privado se alumbró al tiempo que las paredes temblaron por el sonoro ruido característico del trueno, la rubia miró con cierto temor la bebida al tiempo que el llanto de Eiren se dejaba escuchar.

"¿Qué ocurre Elsa?" Frente a ella en la puerta del estudio se encontraba Anna con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Al parecer la tormenta había despertado a su sobrino.

"No lo sé Anna, pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

Ambas hermanas se miraron preocupadas y abandonaron el lugar, dejando la taza en su lugar.

... ... ... ...

El amanecer del día siguiente les recibió con un agradable clima, la familia real de Arendelle, se preparó para partir rumbo a las montañas nevadas a la tradicional y algo excéntrica presentación de Eiren a los Trolls.

Elsa aún seguía pensando en el extraño suceso de anoche, su taza se había quebrado sin tocarla, no es que fuese supersticiosa pero eso solo era augurio de graves problemas. Los pequeños gorgoritos del bebé la sacaron de sus absurdos pensamientos, azul y ambar se encontraron en el aire, Eiren extendió sus bracitos y pidió con ligero llanto que Elsa lo sostuviera.

"Le agradas mucho" Anna se lo alcanzo "No temas, no le harás daño"

Elsa se iba a negar pero el llanto del pequeño aumento obligándola a sostenerlo, al final sí había resultado un pequeño manipulador. Mientras el pequeño de casi siete meses reía por los copos de nieve que su tía le creaba; su padre, Kristoff llego junto con Sven con el rostro lleno de preocupación, el cual le llamo mucho la atención a las hermanas.

"¿Sucede algo malo Kristoff?" Preguntó Elsa, rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí… digo no… digo…" Suspiro "Un mensaje urgente del puerto acaba de llegar, como no te encontrabas en el palacio, me pidieron el favor de darte la noticia"

"¿Qué noticia? Habla"

"El Rey Magnus de las Islas del Sur y dos de sus hijos herederos fueron asesinados" Anna se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa y temor "Eso no es todo, se culpa al décimo príncipe William y a…" Se detuvo.

"¿Y a quién mas Kristoff?" Algo en el interior de Elsa se removió, sin escuchar siquiera a su cuñado, ya sabía la respuesta.

"Y a Hans" Ahí estaba la noticia "Anoche se dio un golpe de estado en la ciudad real, Hans secuestró a la heredera universal de las Islas del Sur y sufrió un naufragio, se cree que ambos están muertos" Kristoff no cabía en su asombro por tan duras palabras que tuvo que decir "El parlamento ha nombrado un nuevo Rey, su nombre es Robert y será coronado en tres semanas, la ceremonia es privada pero estas invitada a asistir" El rubio le tendió a Elsa una invitación con el sello real de las Islas del Sur.

Ahí estaba su mal presentimiento de anoche. Los tres se miraron preocupados.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur...<p>

"¿Cómo se encuentran?" Pregunto una voz preocupada.

"El joven se encuentra débil, perdió mucha sangre pero logre parar la hemorragia y curar su herida, deberá permanecer en absoluto reposo por mucho tiempo, Alteza" Un gracioso anciano con lentes gruesos se acercó al joven príncipe.

"¿Y la pequeña?"

"Los fuertes vientos de la tormenta y el agua de mar le han provocado una neumonía, apenas tiene unos meses de nacida, realmente solo un milagro podrá salvarla"

"¡Jules!"

"¡Padre!" El Rey Thomas avanzó hacia la tienda de campaña de su hijo "Por favor dime que todos los rumores son falsos"

"No sé en que creer hijo mío, pero mientras se averigua si es verdad o mentira, Hans y esa bebé vendrán con nosotros a Oeste"

"Sí, Majestad" El príncipe volvió a entrar y encontró a su amigo en muy mal estado, solo esperaba que de verdad logrará sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Eiren ajeno a la plática de su madre y tía con el abuelo Pabbie, se paseaba de brazo en brazo de los Trolls ante la mirada preocupada de su padre, Sven y Olaf.<p>

Elsa quería saber si el nuevo mandatario de las Islas del Sur sería tan digno como lo fue el viejo Rey Magnus. No podía creer que la "redención" de Hans, de la que el difundo le hablo, haya sido un simple teatro para hacerse con la verdadera heredera.

Como antes le había dicho Anna, la gente no suele cambiar, cambia uno mismo porque se aprende a vivir con las cosas que no se pueden cambiar, una gran y enorme ironía.

"Mi niña, veo temor en tus ojos" Pabbie le tomo las manos a Elsa "Quisiera poder ayudarte en esas dudas que invaden tu mente pero por ahora no puedo, es como si algo no me permitiera ver el futuro, magia muy poderosa y ancestral, la magia de los sueños" Elsa suspiro.

"¿Debería ir a la coronación del hermano de Hans?" Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

"No, por tu bien y el de tu familia no debes ir" Pabbie miro al cielo "Los vientos a nuestro favor están cambiando, un nuevo y poderoso enemigo ha aparecido y solo traerá dolor y sufrimiento" Luego miro a los ojos azules de la Reina "Elsa, recuerda que el amor es la magia más poderosa del universo" Ambas hermanas se miraron y sonrieron.

"Y solo un acto de amor verdadero, descongela el corazón" Todavía habían muchas interrogantes a este suceso.

"Mantén cerca a los que amas Elsa" Y convirtiéndose nuevamente en roca, Pabbie termino con la presentación de Eiren.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola! A todos los que leen esta historia.<em>**

**_Este capítulo fue sometido a revisión y re-edición el 14.11 a las 09:07_**

**_Dentro de poco el tan esperado reencuentro HELSA._**

**_¡Inspiración ven a mi!_**

**_Spoiler Time: ¿Alguien de aquí ve Once Upon a Time? Si la respuesta es No, deberían._**

**It's Time Review... Capítulo 4.**

**F: **Espero con este episodio queden aclaradas las dudas, que bueno que te guste la historia.

**D Edan: **¿Eres nuevo/a? No había visto tu nombre por el fandom. Sí, eso que leíste anteriormente y en cursiva fue una referencia potterica (guarda su bufanda de Ravenclaw) pero es que tenía que incluirla, es una de las frases mas poderosas y emblemáticas de Voldemort y en lo personal una de mis favoritas. Sí, el Rey tiene otros tres nietos que más adelante solo mencionaré, debía tener algo si tiene 13 hijos. Espero te agrade este episodio.

**A Frozen Fan:** ¡Taran! Espero se solucionen las dudas, no desesperes que el reencuentro se dará este domingo.

**TaniaMalfoyFelton:** Me encanta que digas que te encanta la historia y que te esta enganchando, en este episodio espero se solucionen tus dudas.

_**Eso es todo.**_

_**¡JinDay Fuera!**_


	6. Despertar Inesperado

**Disclaimer: **_Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney y sus respectivos autores. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece, esta historia es producto de nuestra loca imaginación y una sobredosis de palomitas con extra mantequilla._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>_Post-Movie. SemiAU. Participación de OC's. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns en algún punto de la historia. Uso de poderes sobrenaturales. Esta historia incluirá escenas "Rate M" necesarias para el desarrollo de la misma, ante todo, madurez para tratar el tema, si no les gusta, no lean. Gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>»» Honor y Pasión ««<strong>_

_**Capítulo 5.1 ~ Despertar Inesperado ~  
>JDayC<strong>_

_Dos personas, tan similares y distintas a la vez, se encontraron en el mismo lugar. El más joven, pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda, sonrió con prepotencia; el anciano frente a él había perdido el color de fuego en su cabello pero sus ojos del mismo color brillaban con esperanza, felicidad y algo de nostalgia._

—_¿Te sientes orgulloso de mí ahora? _—_preguntó con diversión y burla _—. _Mírame Padre, finalmente mis esfuerzos han rendido fruto, ha llegado el día en que me mires como a un igual._

_Magnus ladeó la cabeza confundido y exploró el lugar en busca de algo que le resultará familiar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer el escudo de armas de aquella nación; una flor de azafrán dorada estampada sobre banderas de color púrpura y verde bosque. __Caminó por el perímetro y evaluó con escrutinio cada uno de aquellos mágicos rincones, sin duda era un hermoso salón del trono y en vida le hubiese gustado mucho conocer a la propietaria del lugar._

_El rostro del Rey se llenó de tristeza y sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas se detuvieron unos instantes en el rostro del menor de sus herederos, se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos negando con la cabeza. Desde el trono, Hans frunció el ceño y se levantó para encarar a su padre, el cobrizo había crecido y cambiado, ya no era un niño ni un joven sino todo lo contrario; se le veía seguro de sí mismo, valiente y orgulloso._

_Las ropas que portaba en ese momento no eran iguales a las que el viejo solía llevar cuando era Rey, eran de colores que llamaban la atención por la elegancia con que se combinaban, azul marino y gris marfil, la banda sobre el pecho de color rojo y ceñido a la cintura, un cinturón dorado._

—_¿Eres el Rey? _—_preguntó curioso y luego soltó una enérgica carcajada _—. _No querido Hans, tú aún no eres Rey… mira._

_El Rey levantó la mano y __todo el escenario se sumergió en oscuridad, el pelirrojo soltó un respingo nervioso y dio un paso hacia atrás; un viento helado se hizo presente y los pisos del salón se quebraron en cientos de fractales bajo sus pies. La temperatura descendió a niveles que calaban los huesos y su rostro se humedeció con lágrimas; intentó moverse pero se sintió dentro de un remolino y en cuestión de segundos sus pulmones ardieron de dolor; se vio perdido en medio del mar, con un bote a medio hundir y una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos._

—_Debes vivir… _—_escuchó en un susurró a media voz _—. _Estás destinado a grandes cosas hijo mío…_

_Antes de que pudiese reclamar o pedir siquiera una explicación, una gran ola volcó su insignificante embarcación y lo arrastró hacia la muerte, intentó con todas sus fuerzas escapar pero un dolor en el costillar le hizo desistir._

—_Vive Hans… y trae paz a las Islas del Sur._

_Cerró lentamente los ojos y se sumergió en la inconsciencia._

••

Entre tanto ruido, logró capturar una voz desconocida; parpadeó un par de veces e intentó enfocar al objeto de su atención, más sin embargo la luz de las velas le obligó a cerrar sus orbes esmeraldas. El irritante sonido que hacían las vasijas al chocar unas con otras le taladraban la cabeza y la llenaban con zumbidos agudos que le destruían el cerebro, se llevó el dorso de la mano a sus ojos y gruño audiblemente.

Sufría de migraña.

Una mano áspera se posó sobre su frente, comprobando así, que la fiebre que amenazaba su vida se había ido; inmediatamente el nauseabundo olor del alcohol mezclado con plantas lleno sus pulmones obligándolo a despabilar adolorido. Sus ojos exploraron el lugar, más no le resultó nada familiar, no parecía una cómoda recámara ni un frío calabozo; en sus memorias se le asemejaba a los refugios tallados en piedra que había cerca de las montañas del Sur, un lugar histórico manchado con sangrientos actos de crueldad.

"_¿Quién eres?" _Intentó preguntar pero sintió la boca seca y desistió.

A su lado, un hombrecillo le obligaba a realizar ciertos movimientos que le hacían quejarse, hablaba tan rápido que su voz aguda era totalmente inentendible para él; no recordaba lo que había ocurrido ni sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que se encontraba con vida y el dolor en su costillar se lo hacía saber.

—Al fin despierta _Alteza._ — dijo con alegría.

El pequeño individuo dio un paso hacia atrás y corrió a la mesilla de noche, tomo la jarra de metal y un vaso, sirvió agua y le ofreció el contenido al príncipe. Hans levantó la cabeza y bebió totalmente agradecido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —mareado aún por el terrible olor de la infusión intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito alguno. Sus piernas se habían debilitado por el prolongado reposo. —¿Qué sucedió?

—No se mueva Príncipe Hans, aún debo cambiar esas vendas.

Hans enarcó una ceja y dirigió su mirada al costillar, se sorprendió al encontrar su torso semidesnudo envuelto en restos de tela ligeramente ensangrentada.

—Espere por favor.

Con ayuda, Hans logró acomodarse al borde de la cama, observó a su extraño acompañante; un simpático anciano no más alto que cualquier niño de diez años, de cabello y barba blanca, ojos grises y enormes anteojos negros de montura de hueso.

Puede que no le conociera pero debía agradecerle, pues estaba seguro que si se encontraba con vida era debido a los cuidados de tan simpático personaje.

El anciano se acercó con confianza al pelirrojo, como un padre a un hijo cuando se encuentra enfermo y cuidadosamente le retiró las vendas sucias para cambiarlas. El marcado abdomen del sureño quedo expuesto y los restos de lo que fue una terrible herida brillaron a la luz de las velas.

Hans la observó con determinación y entonces, solo entonces recordó aquel trozo de madera, la tormenta, el ataque de su hermano mayor, su barco de batalla hundiéndose, el innecesario sacrificio de John y…

—¡Julie! —se incorporó violentamente tirando al anciano, ignoró la debilidad en sus piernas y el punzante dolor en el costillar le hizo caer de bruces al suelo. —¿Dónde está…? —soltó un quejido y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de temor e intentó levantarse apoyándose sobre las palmas de sus manos, sus piernas temblaron, se arrastró hasta el hombrecillo y le sujetó del tobillo mientras mantenía los dientes fuertemente apretados en señal de frustración.

—¡Por todos los cielos! Arquímedes, ayúdalo.

El cobrizo levantó los ojos al reconocer la voz y se sorprendió por la figura que se encontraba de pie frente a él; un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón, iba enfundado en un pantalón oscuro, camisa blanca y botas hasta las rodillas. Respiró aliviado al verlo en esa extraña habitación y le sonrió como a un hermano menor.

—¡Jules! —. Exclamó al tiempo que su cuerpo volvía a chocar contra el suelo.

—¡Arriba Hans! —colocando ambas manos en torno al abdomen del príncipe sureño, el joven príncipe de Oeste le volvió a recostar en la cama. —Tranquilo amigo, ahora estas en buenas manos.

Extrañado, adolorido, confundido e impotente, Hans intentó preguntar por todo lo que había sucedido mientras se encontraba en aparente estado de inconsciencia.

¿Cómo había llegado a Oeste?

¿Qué había sido de su familia en las Islas del Sur?

Y no menos importante ¿Dónde se encontraba Julie?

Giró la cabeza hacía el príncipe castaño y sonrió con arrogancia, por cómo le miraba Jules sabía de antemano que su supervivencia había sido un golpe de suerte. En los juegos del destino, la gente común solo es una pieza en el tablero de ajedrez.

—¿Dónde… está mi…? —. Se quejó y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Llevó sus manos en torno a su abdomen y se encogió sobre la mullida cama.

Arquímedes se acercó y le ofreció el contenido de un vaso, por el color y olor sabía que debía tratarse de una asquerosa infusión de romero, lavanda y cúrcuma; negó como niño pequeño y le obligaron a tomar el contenido de un solo trago, inmediatamente todos sus dolores desaparecieron. Desde que era pequeño, había odiado el uso de la fitoterapia pero tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, esos extraños menjunjes le habían ayudado.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, controló su respiración y con un gesto de asentimiento le agradeció a Arquímedes.

—Ella se encuentra a salvo; mi prometida está cuidando de ella —Jules acercó una silla hasta el borde la cama donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, tomo asiento y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños. —Ambos estuvieron al borde de la muerte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Bueno… has estado inconsciente por casi mes y medio —suspiro nervioso y le miro. —Tengo una noticia muy poco agradable, tú hermano, Robert, es el nuevo Rey de las Islas del Sur.

Hans se sorprendió y se incorporó sin importarle el dolor.

—¿Robert?, ¿Qué sucedió con mi padre, con Jensen? —preguntó ligeramente irritado.

—¡Guarda la calma! —pidió tranquilo el príncipe. —Para que entiendas todo, debo contarte desde el principio… o al menos, la versión que yo conozco…

Hans pasó saliva y asintió nervioso.

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas antes…<em>

La recepción del palacio de las Islas del Sur lucía magníficamente decorado; largas mesas, llenas de delicias sureñas y refrescantes bebidas exóticas decoraban los costados; muy cerca de la mesa principal, mandatarios extranjeros platicaban e intercambiaban acuerdos en beneficio de sus propios reinos.

Apoyado en la pared, junto a uno de los grandes ventanales, el Rey Thomas de Oeste observaba a todos los hipócritas que fingían ante la sociedad recibir con gusto al nuevo soberano del Sur, parecían complacidos e incluso agradecidos con la desaparición y muerte de los primeros herederos. Ante los ojos de todos los presente, el "Rey" era Robert Westerguard; el pobre regente que asumió un cargo para el que no estaba preparado.

"_Mentiras"_ pensó.

—¡Atención! —demandó uno de los soldados de la guardia real. —Su Majestad, el Rey Robert Westerguard de las Islas del Sur.

Las grandes puertas del salón de abrieron y a paso seguro, Robert entró en el recinto luciendo impecablemente sus ropas; su rubio cabello brillaba a la luz de las velas y su dama de compañía, futura esposa y Reina le sonreía a todos los presentes.

El anciano Rey así como todos los congregados en aquella sala le miraron sin sospechar que detrás de esos orbes azules se escondía un alma llena de odio y maldad, el alma de una persona dispuesta a destruir a quien se entrometiera en su camino. Un alma corrompida por el poder.

Todos aplaudieron con regocijo; y la visión que le dieron al mandatario de Oeste era de gente ridícula, gente que buscaba un jugoso trato comercial con las Islas, algo que les impulsara económicamente o en su defecto evitar una guerra que les destruyera en el mismo aspecto.

Distraído entre sus pensamientos, chocó contra la menuda figura de una bella joven de cabellos platinados y ataviada en un elegante vestido azul marino, discreto en el corsé pero que acentuaba perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo. La Reina Elsa de Arendelle había violado la advertencia de Gran Pabbie sobre acudir a la celebración y para su propio desagrado se encontró en la fiesta del hermano mayor de quien años atrás engañase a su hermana y atentara contra su vida.

—Majestad —saludó cortésmente. —Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarme a la ya famosa '_Reina de las Nieves'._

Elsa se ruborizó al escuchar el tan afamado nombre con que era conocida fuera de su nación. Sus poderes siempre eran motivo de asombro cada que salía de Arendelle.

—El placer es mío… —calló al encontrarse en la penosa situación de no conocer el nombre de su interlocutor. El anciano sonrió divertido por la inocencia de la joven y se inclinó ante ella.

—Soy Thomas, Rey de Oeste.

—Elsa, Reina de Arendelle a su servicio —. Y devolvió la sonrisa como una niña pequeña ante la figura paterna.

A lo lejos, del otro lado del salón, un enigmático joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules les miraba con recelo. Vestido con su traje de la guardia marina, el General James Westerguard se limitaba a saludar a quién le reconocía y hablaba; en su mano, una copa de vino se movía lentamente de derecha a izquierda mientras sus ojos no perdían movimiento alguno de la Reina de Arendelle.

—Sí la deseas, sería muy fácil para nosotros tomarla —. James permaneció incorruptible ante la presencia de su hermano mayor. —Sí la pretendieras, sin cometer errores como lo hizo Hans, Arendelle caería ante nuestro poder, nada nos impediría que fuese nuestro.

—Ya basta de tonterías Robert… recuerda que tus prioridades son otras.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Le has encontrado?

—No, pero pronto daré con Él —. Bebió el contenido de su copa y se alejó sin despedirse. Robert frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, pese a ser el hermano en quien más confianza tenía, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su poco tacto y respeto hacia su persona.

••

El Rey Thomas y Elsa disfrutaron de unos momentos muy a gusto platicando sobre Oeste y Arendelle; era increíble como la joven rubia encontró en el anciano alguien con quien hablar de algo diferente a sus poderes, magia y todo cuanto se relacionase con lo sobrenatural.

Él en su sabia experiencia como gobernante le ofreció ayuda política y comercial, le platicó sobre su amistad con el fallecido Magnus y como a diferencia de él y sus trece hijos; su único hijo, Jules, se preparaba para ser coronado Rey. Incluso la invitó a visitar las maravillosas tierras que gobernaba y estar presente en la coronación de su primogénito.

Era maravilloso, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentirse el 'bicho raro' de la ceremonia.

••

A poco tiempo de que Robert diera su primer discurso, James se acercó a los dos mandatarios, debía poner fin a un pequeño e insignificante detalle. Sus sospechas sobre el pasado de su fallecido hermano Hans.

—Majestades —saludó cortésmente. Thomas fue el primero en reconocerle.

—¿Alteza? —preguntó curioso al verle inclinado en su presencia. —Sí no me equivoco, usted debe ser el hijo menor de mi viejo amigo, ¿James? —él joven pelinegro asintió. —Me tomaré el atrevimiento de decirle que luce un poco desmejorado, General.

Elsa le miró extrañada pero atraída por su elegancia y porte varonil. Sacudió la cabeza al encontrarse pensando de esa manera en el hermano de Hans.

—Lamento enormemente presentarme ante ustedes en este estado pero no he logrado conciliar el sueño. —James tenía marcado el cansancio en su rostro, detrás de sus anteojos se visualizaban pequeñas ojeras y sus ojos azules casi azabaches habían perdido brillo.

Los tres dirigieron su vista al nuevo Rey, que en esos momentos daba su discurso de bienvenida y agradecimiento.

—No se preocupe Alteza. —Elsa levantó su copa para brindar por Robert sin haber escuchado las palabras de este.

James suspiro antes de beber de su copa y sus ojos se posaron en el Rey de Oeste… Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos azabaches y contuvo la respiración. Pedir disculpas en nombre de su familia no sería tarea fácil, sobretodo por su más oscuro secreto.

—Majestades, en nombre de la familia Westerguard, quiero agradecerles por como trataron a mi hermano menor. —Elsa se extrañó por la sonrisa ladina que se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe. —Soy el doceavo heredero y aunque mi hermano haya sido borrado de los registros, él seguirá siendo el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, es mi deber limpiar su nombre, su honor y su recuerdo —suprimió un bostezo y se inclinó ante ellos.

Thomas fue el primero en hablar.

—El príncipe Hans fue una persona muy amable e inteligente… le conocí después de los rumores sobre Arendelle. —se dirigió a Elsa al verle sorprendida. —Es una verdadera lástima que falleciera en aquella tormenta. —Thomas bebió de su copa y a través del cristal evaluó al joven sureño frente a él, algo en el pelinegro le hacía desconfiar enormemente.

Debía ser astuto para evitar levantar sospechas sobre el pelirrojo que se recuperaba en su nación, así que despidiéndose de ambos jóvenes decidió terminar con aquella conversación e integrarse a la fiesta. Le ofreció la mano al príncipe y James la aceptó, se giró hacia la bella joven que le había hecho compañía y le beso la mano.

Elsa se despidió asegurando que visitaría el Reino de Oeste y se quedó en soledad junto al pelinegro.

—Ciertamente es una pena lo de mi hermano menor. —La voz del príncipe James era sospechosa, como si escondiera un secreto. —Pero no descansaré hasta dar con su cuerpo y el de mi sobrina... el mar no pudo habérselos tragado.

Elsa miro a James con algo de pena y hablo. —Me hubiese gustado conocer al Hans "reformado", inclusive darle mi perdón por sus actos en el año de mi coronación.

—Majestad, estoy seguro que Él pensaba pedirle disculpas. — Celeste vs. Azabache, el corazón de la soberana palpitó con fuerza. —¿Me concedería esta pieza? —Preguntó esperanzado mientras le ofrecía una mano enguantada a la rubia.

—Solo una.

Thomas se despidió de Robert, alegando que ya era muy anciano para disfrutar de la fiesta y pasó saliva al ver a Elsa con el joven príncipe de las Islas, parpadeó intimidado cuando los ojos del Rey y su hermano se encontraron en el aire, un sudor frío le recorrió la frente, su garganta se secó de repente y sus manos temblaron.

"_Esos dos esconden algo grande, sospecho que la muerte de mi amigo Magnus no fue un accidente, mucho menos un acto de Will y Hans… Debo regresar a Oeste… pronto" _pensó.

* * *

><p><em>Actualmente... Reino de Oeste.<em>

—Todo eso que me has contado es una mentira.

Al parecer la medicina de Arquímedes había funcionado, Hans caminaba de un lado a otro de la lúgubre habitación, agitaba sus manos y de vez en cuando se tocaba el costado. Se detuvo frente a Jules y le miro frunciendo el ceño.

—Estuve en tus tierras por mucho tiempo, pregúntame ¿Qué intenciones tendría para asesinar a mi propio padre y hermano? —dijo confundido.

—Quisiera poder darte una respuesta… los rumores que circulan por ahí indican que llevaste años planeando el asesinato del Rey —. El castaño se puso de pie y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro, en signo de apoyo. —Obvio yo no me creo nada de eso, he averiguado y sé que eres inocente.

—¿Mes y medio? —preguntó triste. Jules asintió.

Hans bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños frustrado. Él que conocía de estrategias y planes sabía que de una u otra manera, Robert le había implicado a él en ese absurdo teatro; le dejaba mal parado, como el traidor a su sangre, el secuestrador de la heredera y el asesino de un Rey.

Claro que un plan de tal magnitud no se planeaba de la noche a la mañana. Quizá desde que partió a redimirse le había perseguido. Pero por supuesto, las cartas se habían jugado a su favor, él que era considerado un regicida jamás seria bien visto nuevamente por la sociedad, nadie creería en su milagrosa redención y la indulgencia concedida por el difunto Rey de las Islas del Sur. Que fácil era para el regente culpar al menor de sus hermanos, al desperdicio de la familia y la deshonra a su apellido.

Desgraciadamente William, Sophie y Julie solo habían sido agregados a la ecuación.

Bufó exasperado y golpeó la pared con su puño haciéndose daño; lo único que quería al regresar a casa era recuperar su honor, su título, ser alguien a los ojos de su padre, quizá pensar en comprometerse, tener una familia, morir en batalla... lo único que quería era ser libre.

Jules apreció esos pensamientos en el rostro preocupado de su amigo y le palmeó la espalda.

—¡Hey Hans! ¿No quieres conocer a tu sobrina? —le señaló la puerta. —Katherine y las muchachas deben estar con ella.

El pelirrojo asintió y escondió los raspones de su puño de la vista de su amigo. Ahora sería considerado un traidor y su recuerdo sería efímero.

Pero había madurado y daría todo por esa pequeña que le esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor... ¿<strong>**¡Hola!?**

**¿Hay alguien ahí?, ¿Alguien sigue esperando esta historia?**

**Qué vergüenza siento de mí misma, al actualizar después de casi dos meses, sé que no tengo perdón; la verdad es que las ideas estaban/están/siguen ahí pero cuando me dispongo a teclear en la computadora es como sí me encontrará frente a los MIB; en serio todo se esfuma y eso para cualquiera es horrible.**

**¿Qué tal el nuevo formato? ¿Les agrada? Sí quieren puedo regresar al anterior... En fin trabajaré para traer pronto el nuevo capítulo, no me pidan que actualice pronto, que ni idea tengo de cuando tendré tiempo libre. Amo mi trabajo pero hacer guardias en el hospital me esta matando.**

**Sí hay errores ortográficos, perdónenme, los corregiré después...**

**It's**** Time ****Review****…**

**F: **Tranquila amiga, no hay un origen claro, pero no desesperes, todo se aclarará más adelante. La cabeza de Robert está bien ahí donde está, no se la quieras quitar antes de tiempo. Recuerda que los villanos nunca tienen finales felices (Excepto Regina, ella es puro amor)

**Pazhitta714: **¿Necesitas un tanque de oxígeno? Siento la demora con el reencuentro, espero no te quedes en shock, todavía no pasa nada interesante. Tuve que cambiar un poco mis planes de publicación, soy fan de las historias largas.

**A Frozen Fan: **Gracias por ser constante y motivarme a seguir escribiendo, tus historias son motivo para quedarme en este fandom. (¿Alguna vez pensé en abandonarlo?) Por otro lado, créeme que Robert sufrirá, aun debo pensar como pero te aseguro que haré que sufra lentamente.

**Eli Gam: **Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero sea de tu agrado, ¿Bienvenida? a esta humilde historia.

**Atomik27: **Que bueno que te guste mi fic, me esfuerzo mucho para que agrade al público lector. No seré tan popular pero algo es algo. Siento si te confundieron todos los hermanos, solo fue una explicación no todos son importantes. Yo también amo OUAT es una gran serie, incluso si no hubiese incluido a Frozen en su temporada, hubiese sido genial.

**D Edan: **Espero leerte una vez más por aquí, referencias pottericas nunca están de más, marcaron una parte importante de mi vida, Rowling es asombrosa. Espero te guste el capítulo, no pienso dejarles colgados así como si nada. La inspiración está ligeramente agotada, ya no tengo el tiempo suficiente, como antes, pero no dejó nada sin concluir.

**En este punto quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído y puesto en favoritos esta historia, a los que le han dado follow y a los que leen por curiosidad. Y bueno, a los que no han comentado les invito a hacerlo, sepan que para el equipo que trabaja detrás de esta idea es muy importante conocer lo que piensan.**

**Próximo Capítulo  
>5.2<strong>

**"Y se llamaba Hans Westerguard"**

_P.D: Me llegó un MP por fechas de Diciembre pidiendo explicaciones sobre el porque decía que tendría "Rate M" sí aún no agregaba nada de eso. Y bueno, no respondí, pero según sé el M no solo se limita a escenas explicitas sino también a violencia ¿No? Sí estoy en un error díganme._

**Ahora sí, eso es todo.**

**¡JDayC Fuera!**

**¿Será que llegue a los 30 Reviews?**


End file.
